On the Road to Change Tour
by Ob-sessed10
Summary: Ana is an up and coming country artist and Christian is a well-established country artist with a womanizer and party boy reputation. They are forced to tour together by their record label. Ana's fiery personality immediately clashes with Christian's dominant and stubborn one. Will their efforts at establishing a working relationship lead to something more? HEA.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm a long time FF reader but this is my first shot at writing. Constructive comments are most welcome as I am getting used to this. I listen to a lot of country music and there have been a lot of songs that remind me of C and A and that's how this story came about. If you like country music I think you will enjoy the references. I credit the artists whose songs are referenced if you want to look up the songs to listen. There is one line of lyrics that I am not crediting right away because I think it will be better for people who don't know the song to wait and be surprised where I am going with it. Some songs referenced may be fictional. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Taylor!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I just received an email from my tour manager about the upcoming summer tour and without even consulting me, he decided to include a new, up and coming country artist, Ana Steele, to open for my tour. I've never met her but I have heard some of her music and it's all that man hating shit. She must have really had some bad relationships based on the songs she's writing. Hell, I feel bad for the guys that she calls out in these songs. But the point is, an opening act needs to have at least some similarities to the headliner and there are zero similarities there. My past openers have been guys who write music about having fun and being guys. This me and Ana combo makes no sense and I need to rectify it immediately.

"Taylor!"

"What's up boss?"

"I am just reading this email from Mark about who will be touring with us this summer."

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Did you see who is opening for me?"

"Well, yes, I did, but I thought you would be more worked up about the fact that she's technically not opening for you."

"What do you mean she's technically not opening for me?"

"Did you see the breakdown of stage time?"

I take a quick scan of the email. "Ok, so not only am I touring with man hater Ana Steele but I am splitting time 60/40. Taylor, what the fuck? Can you please tell me how this happened?"

"This is news to me too Christian. Why don't we stop by and see Mark tomorrow and maybe he can shed some light on the situation."

"Damn right are we stopping by and seeing Mark but screw tomorrow. We're going now! Get the car! Let's go!"

Taylor, my right hand man and personal security, and I make the short drive to Mark Henkel's office. Mark has been managing my tours for the last seven years and I can't believe he would just drop a bomb like this on me in an email. Something big is going down and I am not going to wait around to find out what it is. Why is Christian Grey, one of the top three male country artists in the country, sharing time with an up and coming artist? And moreover, an artist whose material doesn't exactly align with my partying, have a good time and loving the ladies act? She'll be warming up the crowd to hate me. I don't get it.

We arrive at Mark's office in central Nashville and take the elevator to the 12th floor. Andrea, Mark's assistant, straightens up and blushes as soon as I walk in. Perfect, I can charm my way right in.

"Hi, Andrea, is Mark in?"

"Yes, he is, but -

"Perfect, I will go right in then."

"But -

Opening the door, I walk straight in and don't even bother to look at whomever is in the room with him. "Mark, what the fuck is the deal with not only the stage time but with the fucking touring partner." "Have you lost your mind!"

"Grey, nice to see you too." "And I am in with someone. Actually that someone –"

"Let me introduce myself, the fucking touring partner, Ana Steele." "And what's so wrong with being paired with me? Why the hell do I have to get stuck with you? And to answer your question to Mark, we're splitting stage time evenly because my last album outsold yours. Shithead."

"Did you just call me shithead?"

"Well, if the shoe fits?" "Who do you think you are storming in on my meeting with Mark and insulting me on top of it?" "Oh wait, I can answer that, you're Christian Grey, party boy, womanizer, egomaniac and shithead!."

"Ok, you two that's enough. You're going to have to get along if you're going to be touring together and this isn't exactly a great way to start. Christian, as I was just telling Ana, the reason you two have been paired is because we felt that you needed a change from always having a male opening act. People are tiring of the party boy image. You're getting . . . older. Your last album sales were slightly down even though I think some of your best songs are on there. We need a strong tour and Ana is the new big act and the combination of you two will bring in huge ticket sales." "Sorry to be so blunt but you've been around for a while and people are comfortable with you. We need to spice it up."

"Mark, let me get this straight. You want me to change my image because I'm getting older. I'm fucking 32! Older! So you put a man hater to soften the crowd. Doesn't make sense to me. This is bullshit and you know it. Not to mention every time I've tried to put a song on my album that was outside my "image" I was rejected. So that's complete nonsense. Plus, why was this just dropped on me in an email. You couldn't have discussed this with me?"

"I didn't discuss it with you because I knew you would say no and it would be a fight which would just result in me doing what I wanted anyway."

"Mark, why don't you tell me what's really going on? I know this isn't coming from you. So cut the shit."

"Christian, there is nothing devious going on here. Sure, it came from over my head but the record label really wants to give Ana a big push. Female acts are at an all-time high and she has a chance to be the top female country act. She may already be.

"Ok, fine so I am touring with man hater over here but there is no way I am splitting 60/40. She's an opening act and she'll be treated like an opening act."

"HA! You're right Grey, we aren't doing 60/40, we're doing 50/50. Get over yourself Grey. More people will be buying tickets to this show to see me than you. You are just the bonus. Why I don't know. And you're lucky I'm not fighting for top billing and to close the show."

"You listen, little lady." "I'm going to give you some advice -

"Wow. Mark is he always this much of an asshole?"

"I am standing right here you know. Talk about being an asshole."

"Ok you two. I've had enough of this. This conversation is over for both of you. Grey, she's doing the tour with you and Ana, it's 60/40."

"Mark, you haven't heard the last of me on this."

"Listen, Christian. If you want to keep fighting me on this that's your prerogative. But it will get you nowhere. So either deal with it or go find yourself another tour manager."

"Whatever Mark. I just might."

And with that I leave without so much a look in Ana's direction. The audacity of that woman. Who does she think she is? She's practically brand new and she thinks she's calling the shots. I don't think so. And fucking Mark Henkel. He knows I would never leave him. We've been through too much shit together. And he's the best there is. But this really pisses me off. Not even so much the fact that it's Ana Steele or even that we're sharing time. I mean when it comes down to it I do get it. She's the hot new act in Nashville. Not to mention she's really hot. Women love her as much as they love me. In a way it does kind of make sense. What bothers me is that Mark just went and did this without so much a word or hint to me. I do not like being out of the loop.

"Taylor, let's go."

"Hey, shithead." I hear from behind me just as I'm about to enter the elevator.

"Miss Steele, if you want to be a child and continue to call me names, I'm not even going to waste my time speaking to you. We may have to tour together but we don't need to interact with each other. And I'm more than ok with that."

"Oh I beg to differ, Grey. Didn't Mark tell you that they want us to do a song together during the tour? I was going to ask you to have your assistant contact mine so we can schedule a time to figure out a song and rehearse."

"Well that's just lovely, Miss Steele. I can't wait to sit down with you to discuss which of my songs we'll be singing together."

"HA! In your dreams Grey."

"You certainly will be tonight, Miss Steele. More like a nightmare."

"Why are you such an asshole, Grey? Can't handle the thought of a woman being on top?"

"Oh Miss Steele, there's almost nothing I like better."

"Uggghhh. You are infuriating! And I can now add pig to the rotation of names I will be calling you. And why do you keep calling me Miss Steele?"

"Because I can, Ana." But as much as I would love to continue this arguing or bantering or whatever the hell it is, I need to go before I really say something I am going to regret or before you say something that sets me off further and I go and fire Mark. Taylor, let's get out of here."

"Look forward to working with you, Shithead!" Ana calls out as I am leaving. She just had to get the last word in. This is going to be a long tour if she is this difficult.

"Taylor, let's go to the studio. I need to - I don't know what I need but I need to get out of here. And can you get me Miss Steele's cell number."

"Already got it boss. Texting it to you now. But may I suggest perhaps waiting a day before you start harassing her. I think you both need to cool off."

"Taylor, now where would the fun be in that." Of course he already got the number. He must have schmoozed some info from Andrea or already ran a background check when her heard all the yelling coming from Mark's office knowing that I would want it.

I decide to add a little more fuel to the fire raging between me and Miss Steele. She is not going to get the upper hand when it comes to this tour.

Christian: Hello, ANA, Grey here. Feel free to stop by my studio tomorrow at 10 AM and we can start rehearsing for the show. I was thinking we could sing "Stag Party" together.

Her response was immediate.

Ana: Shithead, you really must have shit for brains if you think I am going to come to your studio at a time dictated by you and sing one of your songs. Get a life.

Christian: "Get a life." Is that the best you can do, Miss Steele?

Ana: Stop calling me Miss Steele and where did you get my cell number?

Christian: I have my ways Miss Steele. Just as I will get my way when it comes to which song we sing and how this tour will run. Tomorrow at 10. Be there.

Ana: Keep dreaming Grey. This conversation is over. Please lose my cell number so I don't have to change it.

Christian: Oh Ana, it's etched in my brain. Look forward to seeing you tomorrow. xx

Taylor and I arrive at the studio and I go straight to the piano because I know it's the one thing that will calm me down. I've been working on a new song that's inspired by my mom, but knowing my shitty record label, it will never see the light of day because it's not about girls or partying. And I'm having a hard time believing Mark when he says they want to change my image. I need to get to the bottom of this. I really think something is up. Mark is probably not even in the know. I may need to make some changes after my contract is up which unfortunately is not for a few years. I don't want to start thinking about that stuff now because it will get me even more worked up. So I close my eyes like I have so many other times and picture my mom, dressed in white like the angel that I thought she was, taking care of a scared, sick and hungry four year old boy and let the music just take me. After just playing for a few I decide to get back to the lyrics. It's not totally written but I'm getting there. So I get back to where I left off.

"I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball -"

"Well, at least you know your shortcomings, Grey. Maybe there is some hope for you yet."

Startled, I look up and all the peace that I had achieved vanishes instantaneously when I see her. I can't believe she has the gall to interrupt me in my own studio. And where the hell is Taylor?

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you just waltz in here?"

"I have my ways as well, Grey. Was that a new song? Are you already writing about this afternoon's encounter with me? I mean, I know I'm awesome and everything but didn't think I left that big of a mark on you."

" Don't flatter yourself, you didn't. And it's none of you business. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here to rehearse of course."

"I'm here to rehearse of course." I mock like the child she brings out in me. You are a piece of work, Ana."

"Oh, so I'm back to Ana now."

"Honestly, this conversation is exhausting. You're here so let's just get to work."

"What was that song you were singing when I came in? I'm starting to think there is something more to you than being a shithead."

"You're right. Don't forget party boy, womanizer, egomaniac and pig."

"Way to avoid the question, Grey. I'll get it out of you eventually. The sound was good. Lyrics have me very curious though."

"Just drop it Ana. Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Okay, okay. I will. Now for a song. Any thoughts?"

"Wow, you are actually asking me my opinion!"

"Grey, we have to work together so I'm willing to call a truce to our little battle that has gone on for the better part of two hours so we can make some progress. I have a ton of stuff to do on my end for the tour so let's just get it done."

"Alright, how about Setting the World on Fire? (credit Kenny Chesney and Pink) It's already written as a duet."

"There is no way I am singing a song about you getting drunk, smoking up and hooking up with one of your groupies." I could see the steam coming out of her ears and it actually is kinda adorable how angry she is at my suggestion. But I am a little surprised she knows my music. I will save that for later to rub in her face.

"I'll have you know that the song is not based in reality - entirely. At least not the part about getting high" I say with a smirk.

"Good to know you aren't a pothead, Grey, but not interested. Now, how about one of my songs, like Picture to Burn? (credit Taylor Swift)"

"You are delusional if you think I am singing a song about one of your crazy reactions to a breakup."

"Oh so you do listen to my music, Grey." Damn it, she got me.

"I listen to everything. It was hard to miss. You've become quite popular Miss Steele, despite the subject matter of your songs." See I can be nice and give her an underhanded compliment.

"I wouldn't have to write songs like I do if men like you didn't exist."

"Ana, you know nothing about me." I don't know why I care so much what she thinks but I'm really starting to hate how she just assumes I am this awful guy.

"You're right. But I know your music and it speaks volumes."

"Let's not get off track here." She's not entirely wrong. I have a history of partying and having fun with the ladies. But I've never led any astray. "I have an idea that I think may work. See, my problem with being paired with you on this tour is that our music is just too different. How can we attract the same audience? But maybe we use that to our advantage in the collaboration. Like a song battle. I start one of my songs about partying with the ladies. You come back with your man-hating shit to shut me down. We go back and forth."

"Ok, Grey, I think you may be on to something. But we need to see what songs can work lyrically and musically." Ana, pulls a folder out of her bag and starts looking at the papers within."

"What's that?"

"I have a print out of all your songs. I asked Andrea to print it for me before I left Mark's office. And when she heard it was for a meeting with you she eagerly obliged. One of your many conquests?"

"Hell, no. Not that it's any of your business. And why do you care, Ana? You keep bringing up my history with women? Are you jealous? Because you are awfully curious." And that got her blushing. She is a little jealous. And here I thought Miss Steele was impervious to my looks and charm. I'm glad the attraction isn't a one way street. I don't need her using that to her advantage. She is damn good looking and a little fire cracker which I'm actually starting to find not annoying. I can tell she's a hard worker though which I like. And she's all business when it comes to the music which I really like. We might actually work really well together. She's more like me than I realized, which could be catastrophic, but we'll see.

"I am certainly NOT jealous of the harem of women you bedded and left with broken hearts. That's disgusting and disturbing." Ok, so now I'm a little hurt because it's not even that many women and I definitely did not break any hearts. Well I shouldn't have. Some women are just delusional and think a one night stand after a concert is going to turn into an "I love you" in the morning.

"As I said before Ms. Steele, you don't know anything about me. Let's just get back to the song. She frowns and I can see the wheels turning but she shakes her head as if to push away a thought she thought better of having and grimaces while looking at my song list.

"Have you heard my song _Girl in a Country Song_?" (credit Maddie and Tae) she asks. Of course I have. I know every country song but I don't want to let her know I know another one so I decide to play dumb.

"Yeah I think so, sing me a bit." And she looks me in the eyes, bites her lip as if considering for a moment whether she should, then shrugs and starts to sing. I'm mesmerized by her for a moment because she seems so pure and raw and her voice goes right to you. With her looking me in the eyes like she is I can't really think about anything else but her and the emotions she's conveying with them. And this is a pissed off song. I can't imagine what she might look like if she was singing about love. And now I can't imagine why I am thinking about that either. I'm letting this girl get under my skin.

She starts, "the refrain goes like this ...

 _Being the girl in a country song How in the world did it go so wrong_

 _Like all I'm good for is lookin' good for_

 _You and your friends on the weekend, nothin' more_

 _We used to get a little respect_

 _Now we're lucky if we even get_

 _To climb up in your truck_

 _Keep our mouths shut, and ride along_

 _And be the girl in a country song._

"So I'm thinking you must have a song about riding in a truck that we can match up with my lyrics."

"Yes, _I Don't Want This Night to End_ (credit Luke Bryan). This could work. So I start...

 _Girl, I know I don't know you_

 _But your pretty little eyes so blue,_

 _Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin_

 _I'm so glad you trusted me to slide up on this dusty seat_

 _And let your hair down, and get outta town_

 _Got the stars comin' out,_

 _Over my hood_

 _And all I know now_

 _Is it's going good_

 _You got your hands up,_

 _You're rocking in my truck_

 _You got the radio on,_

 _You're singing every song_

 _I'm set on cruise control_

 _I'm slowly losing hold of everything I got_

 _You're looking so damn hot_

 _And I don't know what road we're on,_

 _Or where we've been from starin' at you_

 _Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end_

"And then you walk on the stage and start with your refrain but we can go back to the other parts of the your song after the refrain."

"Actually I can start with this part before I go into the refrain ..."

 _Conway and George Strait_

 _Never did it this way_

 _Back in the old days_

 _All y'all, we ain't a cliche_

 _That ain't no way_

 _To treat a lady ... Like a girl in a country song ..._

"Yes, I like that. Perfect. And it's a smart song by the way."

"Grey, did you just give me a real compliment? Not that underhanded shit you tried to squeak by earlier."

"You didn't miss that, huh? Yes, this was a real compliment. I am actually enjoying this. Making music with you is much better than arguing. We are actually a pretty good team when it comes to work. Maybe we should collaborate."

"Baby steps, Grey. At least I'm not calling you shithead anymore."

"Yes, when you start using my first name then I'll know you're ready."

"Don't hold your breath, Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favorites and comments! Very very much appreciated. And definitely motivating. Trying 3rd person. Hopefully it works. Constructive criticism welcome! I'm trying to get better!

Chapter 2

 _6 months later_

As Christian looks over the set list for the opening night of the tour he feels the stress of the last six months of tour planning and rehearsals slowly lifting off the back of his shoulders. Mark has handled most of it, but nonetheless, Christian feels the excitement of getting the actual tour started tonight. He doesn't mind the administrative and logistical work, and is very hands on as he considers the leg work a business as much as performing his music is business. But to be on the road and have a break from it all for a little while is a welcome reprieve.

He continues to check of each song in his mind that he and his band plan on performing tonight but he pauses at the word collaboration. He hasn't seen Ana much in the last few months as she has been just as busy as he, if not more so since it's her first major tour, but it hasn't stopped Christian from developing a texting relationship with her which involves a lot of him trying to get her to write a song with him.

When it comes to his job, which he feels very lucky to be able to call work, he revels in the writing part of it. As good of a performer as he is, it's the writing he loves and on which he thrives. After his initial meeting with Ana to work on their song for the tour, he knows they would work really well together when it comes to putting together a song. And while Ana seems a little apprehensive about performing with him tonight, he knows it's going to be gold. They had given Mark a preview last week at rehearsal and Christian could tell by the look on Mark's face that he was thinking the same thing. Ana has attitude, sass and beauty, but it's just enough of each or the way the three combine, that she manages to pull off her act. Christian never could understand how people could listen to all the break up songs and man hating songs. He never thought it was a sustainable act. But the way Ana delivers when she performs, he can understand why. There is just something about her. You have no choice but to like her and always be rooting for her. And while Christian continues to clash with her, even through text messages, he still keeps coming back and finds himself unable to stay away from bantering with her for long. After rehearsing he also realized they have great on stage chemistry. Because there are going to be a lot of women at their shows he knows rumors are going to come about regarding him and Ana. For this reason he already has Taylor preparing a response and working to keep any speculation at bay. The last thing he needs are the tabloids speculating that he and Ana are country music's hottest new couple. And he knows Ana will not appreciate it very much either. She is fairly new to the country scene, but he can tell she wants to do this on her own. And if she's connected to him, people will talk and he doesn't want to derail her rise. As much as her independent personality sometimes bothers him, he knows how hard she has worked to get where she is, and he doesn't want to begrudge her of the opportunity to get there on her own. Though he hasn't spoken to her about the issue of the two of them being the pegged as a couple he thinks she is totally naive about how people are going to see them so he wanted to be ready to handle it, for both of them. Because the last thing he needs is feisty Ana Steele pissed for the entire tour. He didn't want to admit to himself that maybe his motivation for helping her was not entirely selfish and that he had developed this need to protect her and take care of her while on the tour and even mentor her to an extent. If she would only let him.

The tour opens tonight in Nashville. Then it was onto Kansas City, Denver, Las Vegas, three shows in California right before Christmas, and a show in Christian's hometown of Seattle a few days after Christmas. After New Year's they head to the south with shows in Texas, Louisiana, Alabama and Florida. And then they round out the tour by heading up the east coast and finishing in Boston. Tours are always tough and take a lot out of you but Christian is hopeful that he can finish the song he is writing for his mom in time for Christmas. He is close to completing it but has not been able to dedicate as much time as he would have liked to complete it over the past few months.

After all the tour prep of the last six months and having the first seven shows of the tour over the course of the next two weeks he is really looking forward to having some down time from December 23 to January 1 which he plans to spend exclusively in Seattle with his family. He is sure that his brother Elliot is planning a New Year's Eve party at Christian's penthouse in Seattle, but Christian will likely be spending most of his time at his parent's house in Bellevue, Washington as he usually does when he's home. It was actually Elliot's idea that Christian buy a place in Escala in downtown Seattle as Elliot's construction company was the one that managed its construction. Christian agreed with Elliott when he said it was time for Christian to buy his own place in Seattle. He has a place in Nashville, but finds he can't stay away from his family for too long. Despite having the penthouse he still spends most of the time at his parents when he is in Seattle. Escala is a great "escape in the clouds", as it was marketed it to him before he bought it, but he escapes enough to his Nashville studio. When he is home he wants to be home. And Christian doesn't feel like he really has the time to make Escala home.

Elliot doesn't mind using it to his advantage, however, when Christian isn't around, and much to Christian's dismay, sometimes when he is home. Christian knows that Elliot frequently brings his revolving door of one night stands there because in Elliot's words "why spring for a hotel room when I have Hotel Escala right downtown." Christian, for the most part, doesn't mind, but he does often wonder when his 35 year old brother will grow up and settle down. Not that Christian is one to talk but his musician touring lifestyle makes it difficult to think long term. But it wasn't as if Christian has met anyone he cared for enough to even consider settling down. He knows he is closed off to most people, even his family. If he has trouble opening up to them, how could he ever consider opening up to a woman. For that reason he is very nervous about this song he is writing. His mom inspired it but it is written as a man singing to his girlfriend, not his mom. He couldn't really say why he wrote in this way. Part of him thought it would be more marketable and maybe his label would actually allow him to put it on an album. Well he had a plan to make sure they did. He also wanted to sing it for his family but was too embarrassed to come right out and tell his mom she was the inspiration. The only downside to this is that they will think he wrote it for a woman, which may spark more questions. Though Christian is fairly confident that they won't ask. They will certainly wonder though and he feels a slight pang of guilt at keeping them so in the dark. But he wants his mom to love the song. And if she does he will perform it at the concert in Seattle right after Christmas which his family would be attending.

To Ana's credit, she didn't ask Christian again about the song but she frequently reminsd him to put his "short fuse" away or the time when Mark had a suggestion about the tour that Ana didn't like and she told him that he "had another thought coming if he thought he was going to bring a wrecking ball" to her entire tour. Mark just looked at her puzzled because it was such an over the top comment to make about a minor suggestion but Christian didn't miss the smirk that Ana sent his way. Ana has now made it habit to add one of the two phrases into the conversation whenever she can. Christian knows that Ana is dying to talk to him about this song but can't figure out if it's because she really liked the song or because she's just curious. He can't think about it for too long because his cell phone starts buzzing and he picks it up seeing it's his mom.

"Hi mom."

"Hello, Christian, dear. How are you? Are you all ready for tonight?"

"I was just putting the finishing touches on the set list but yes I'm ready to get this tour started."

"That's wonderful. Your father and I, and Mia and Elliot of course, are very excited for your show in Seattle. It's been too long since I've seen you perform. Plus, I am especially interested in seeing this young lady who is touring with you, Ana Steele. Mia has not stopped raving about her since we found out. Mia's played me a few of her songs and she has a wonderful sound but her type of song is quite . . . different from yours, isn't it?"

Christian laughs to himself thinking that his mother the doctor has a keen business sense and she's still his protector. Christian does not want to sour his mother's impression of Ana before she even sees her though. Plus, Christian knows it's not Ana's fault that she's touring with him.

"Now I know the reason for the call, mother. You wanted to make sure this tour was in your son's best interest?"

"Oh Christian, I was just checking in. But like I said, just curious because she's different from the types of artists you normally tour with so I was just wondering the reason, that's all. It's my right as your mother to question, isn't it?"

"Of course it is mother, I was just kidding and I appreciate you always looking out for me. The truth is I haven't really figured out the real reason behind this move myself. Mark claims it's because they are trying to promote Ana heavily because she is a really strong female artist at a time with female acts are at an all-time high. I've got Taylor keeping his eyes and ears open though, don't worry. And as soon as I hear of something nefarious going on you'll be the first to know so you can go knock some heads over it."

"Ok, Christian. Keep me updated. I am really looking forward to seeing Ana and you of course. Umm, I hate to ask this son, but Mia really wants to meet her. Is there any way to make that happen?"

"Ok so now I really know the reason for your call. Mia has been hounding me for weeks about this and I've been too busy to deal with her incessant calling. You know you guys are always welcome back stage at my shows. I'm sure you will run into Ana there. As for a formal meet, let me see how things go. Ana and I tend to … butt heads at times."

"Well you better be on your best behavior then. She's a young girl, Christian. You should be mentoring her. Not arguing with her."

"Already taking her side I see, mother. And you haven't even met her."

"You know I'm always on your side dear, but I just know how you can be sometimes."

"Yes, difficult." _A short fuse -_ Christian thinks to himself and can't help but chuckle at the amount of times Ana has texted him that over the last few months.

"No Christian, you aren't difficult. But it wouldn't hurt to let someone in sometime. I'm not getting any younger you know and I hope one of my children can bring me some grandchildren while I can still play with them."

"And your hope is on me?"

"Christian, of all my children you have the biggest heart. I know you don't see it but someday you will."

"Ok mother, let's not get all teary eyed over there. I really should get going anyway. I go on in six hours. And don't worry, you will meet Ana and tell Mia as an apology for not getting back to her that Ana and I are signing a song together during my set. But it's a surprise so tell her not to go blabbing it to the world."

"Oh, how wonderful! Good luck tonight, son. I will see you in two weeks!"

"Thanks, mom. I'm looking forward to being home for Christmas."

Speaking of Christmas, Christian wonders where Ana is headed for Christmas. Mark arranged the tour so that Christian would be close to home to minimize the travel so he wonders if Ana also lives on the west coast somewhere, perhaps California. He will have to ask her tonight.

Meanwhile, Ana is sitting in her dressing room with her best friend Kate Kavanagh tightening the strings on her guitar and relaxing. Ana puts everything she has into preparing for her shows in the months prior so in the few hours before the show she can just relax because she knows it will take every ounce of her energy once she gets on stage.

Kate has been her best friend since they met freshman year at Washington State University. They were roommates and clicked immediately. Ana went to college at the request of her dad while also trying to get her music career started. Looking back, it wasn't easy - trying to find gigs, flying back and forth from Nashville or wherever else she could get a gig, working on her music, rehearsing, all while taking business courses which she felt could help her with the business side of music. Ana had not planned on going to college and was ready to move to Nashville after high school when her dad laid the guilt trip on her and convinced her to go. It was too late for her to get into any schools near Nashville so she had to settle for WSU which was relatively close to her home in Montesano, Washington. The plan was to transfer after a year but Kate convinced her to stay by getting her dad to pay for Ana's trips to Nashville. Ana felt guilty accepting the money, but couldn't have afforded it otherwise and Kate's dad pleaded with her to stay as he felt Ana was a good influence on Kate because of her work ethic. Ana kept all the receipts, however, and paid Mr. Kavanagh back in full the day she signed with her record label.

Kate is currently living in Seattle and working for her dad's media company but she insisted on being there for the first show of Ana's first major tour. "I can't believe I am here right now for your first show of your first tour! This is so amazing Ana! Have I told you how proud I am?"

"Only about a million times, Kate. And I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you and your dad."

"Oh please, Ana. Stop selling yourself short like you always do. You would have made it no matter what. From the first time I heard you sing I knew you were born to do this Steele. It was only a matter of time. And here you are, in Nashville getting ready to start a tour with Christian Grey. Christian freaking Grey. Speaking of do you think I will get to meet him? My God is he hot. And he must be a beast in bed. Shit, we need to open a window in here."

"Kate, first of all, there are no windows in here. Second, gross. Third, I don't think he's your type. He's too … controlling. It would be like dating yourself."

"Ha ha. Or like dating you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Ana. When it comes to your music you are a control freak. If Christian is too than maybe you are a match made in heaven."

"More like, in hell. Haven't I told you about our first meeting?"

"Yes, in great detail. In addition to you barging into his studio to rehearse and every text message he's sent you and your rehearsal the other day. Should I go on?" Ana's face was reddening by the second either out of anger or embarrassment that she had told Kate so much about Christian. "If I didn't know that you were a workaholic man hater who didn't have time for boys I would think you have a crush on him."

"I do not have a crush on Christian Grey."

"Why the hell not, Ana? Sounds like he has one on you."

"What are you talking about? He definitely does not have a crush on me."

"Well the text messages say otherwise."

"Ok I am not having this conversation right now. I need to perform with him in a few hours and I am nervous as hell. I'm not even nervous about my own set. But I've never performed a duet before. And he's so mercurial I don't know what to expect from him. Plus, Mark was giving me a weird look the other day while he was watching our rehearsal so I don't know if he thought it was bad or what."

"What do you mean a weird look?"

"It's hard to explain.

"What's hard to explain?" Ana and Kate look towards the door and there stands Christian with his hands above his head on each side of the frame and with a huge smile on his face. Ana expects him to gawk at Kate like most guys do but he continues to look at her waiting for an answer. Suddenly remembering his manners he reaches his hand out to Kate and introduces himself.

"Hi, Christian Grey. Friend of Ana's?"

"Yes, best friend. Kate Kavanagh.

"Nice to meet you, Kate. You ready to see Ana kill it tonight?"

"Of course. I'm so thrilled for her. And excited to see the two of you perform together. We were just talking about it actually. Ana said that she thought Mark was giving her a weird look during the rehearsal the other day."

Looking at Ana again, Christian says, "Oh yes, I didn't think you noticed."

"Oh I noticed and it's freaking me out because I'm worried he thinks we were awful."

"Awful? Are you crazy? Ana it was amazing. Why do you think I've been begging you to write a song with me? I keep telling you we work well together. And we perform even better together. I know you have a difficulty getting along with me in everyday conversation but when it comes to work we click. We both like to get down to business and we both love to make music. It's a match made in heaven."

And just like that Christian had Ana blushing and Kate just sat there watching their interaction while muttering to herself, "there's that phrase again." She had read all their bantering texts. She couldn't believe Ana kept sending her screen shots. They clearly liked each other. Kate knew Christian got under her skin but how could you not have a crush on Christian Grey. He is gorgeous, single and Kate had never heard a bad thing about him in the press so he is probably a decent guy. No mention of girlfriends so maybe he's a man whore but Kate not being in a position to judge given her own bedroom activities wouldn't consider that a deal breaker. She just wished Ana would get over some bad guy experiences from college and high school (for God sakes) and let someone in. She is always saying she is too busy but Kate knows she is scared. And if what Christian is saying is true about their duet maybe that's why Ana is so apprehensive. Now Kate was really excited to see that part of the performance tonight.

"Don't think I missed another one of your underhanded compliments, Grey. I would get along just fine with you if you weren't such a shithead," Ana retorted while smiling. Christian knew she was kidding by going back to the nickname she had given him at their first meeting. He just laughed loudly and Ana broke into a fit of giggles. Kate just shook her head because she knew it was only matter of time before it happened. Ana is smitten. And Grey is too hot for her to pass up. Kate's mission is to make sure this happens one way or another.

"So Christian, do you have any friends coming to watch the show? You know, of the good looking variety?"

"Oh my God, Kate! I can't believe you just met him and you are seeing if he has any friends for you to hook up with."

"Ana, why are you embarrassed? I'm not trying to hook up with him. I wouldn't want to step –

"Shut it Kate!" Ana was not glaring at Kate. "Christian, I apologize for Kate's behavior."

Christian suddenly puts on a wide eyed expression as if to feign shock. "You just called me Christian. You know what that means."

"It means nothing. I never agreed to your stupid plan."

"What plan?" asked Kate.

"Well Ana called me so many names the first day we met that I told her when she calls me Christian then I'll know that we've progressed enough in our relationship to write a song together. I like the way Christian sounded, Ana. Though I will miss Shithead."

"Don't worry it hasn't totally left the rotation."

"Well anyway, Kate. To answer your question, I guess my friends would be the crew or band. My other friends are back home in Seattle and aren't coming. But after the show we will probably go out for a little while to celebrate. You should both come. I'm sure my crew people already invited yours."

Before Ana had a chance to decline Kate answered. "That sounds great Christian. We'll be there." Kate ignored the death stare Ana was giving. Ana needs this. If Kate has to take one for the team so be it but Ana is going to spend time getting to know Christian if it kills her.

Ana then spoke up. "I didn't know you were from Seattle, Grey."

"Yep, that's home. My parents live in the suburbs so I spend most of my time there when I'm home but I have a place in the downtown, though my brother seems to use it more than I do."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

Ana just rolled her eyes. Kate was truly unbelievable sometimes.

"Yes, Elliot. He sometimes comes out to my shows but he will be at the one in Seattle after Christmas so he's not coming to any of the others. Speaking of home, I was thinking today, Ana, that I don't know where home is for you.

"It's actually not far from Seattle. Montesano."

"Oh that's great. I was talking to my mom today about Christmas and I was wondering if you lived on the west coast given our schedule right before the holiday. So are you heading to Montesano then for Christmas"?

"Yes, I'll be spending it with my dad. My mom lives in Georgia but I usually spend the holidays with my dad."

Noticing that Ana feels uncomfortable discussing her family Christian decides it's time to go. "That's great. Well anyway, I'll leave you to it. Good luck tonight. You'll be great. Nice to meet you Kate. Hope to see you after the show. Ana, I'll see you on stage. Get ready to make some magic."

Christian left with a wink to Ana and Kate just stared at Ana with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Kate?"

"Because you have it so badly and I'm so excited! He's a little harder to get a read on, but I think he likes you. He might not know he wants to date you yet but he definitely finds you attractive."

"Ok Kate, that's enough. I'm serious or we aren't going out tonight."

"So you are actually agreeing to go out? You do like him! You would never agree to go out unless you wanted to see him."

"Would you quiet down, Kate? He's going to hear you. And you better keep your trap shut tonight. I know how you get when you get drunk and I don't want him getting any ideas."

"Hate to break it to you Ana but he's a man so he's already had ideas about how many locations and how many times."

"Ugh you are so gross Kate. And seriously asking him about his friends and his brother."

"A girl's gotta eat."

"You are unbelievable and disgusting. And enough about Grey. I'm supposed to be relaxing and this is anything but."

"Want to help me pick out an outfit for later?"

Ana rolls her eyes. "Ok, Kate, and then I will show you my outfits for the show."

"Squeeeeeee. You better have a sexy one for your duet. Grey won't know what hit him. And if he has any doubts he won't after this show."

"I am really starting to regret having you here."

"You love me."

"Yeah I do. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I had not intended to have such a long break between chapters but I do my best to write when I can which unfortunately isn't every day. This chapter is a little longer than the last two so hopefully that makes up for it. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Several hours and several outfits later its ten minutes before show time and Ana is freaking out. Kate had already gone to her seat and Ana is alone in her dressing room. As she does before every show, she meets with her band but then takes the last twenty minutes for herself. She needed to collect herself and "get in the zone" before she went on stage. Even though she was a performer, Ana is generally introverted so she always feels like she needs a little time to herself to mentally prepare. Usually she calms herself enough so that the nervousness is at a minimum and once she is on stage and starts singing the butterflies vanish.

Today feels different but she can't seem to figure out why. Maybe it is because this is her first big tour. Maybe it is because her dad isn't there. He usually makes it to as many of her big shows as he can but he and Ana decided that it would be easier for him to wait until she was in Seattle. Or maybe it is because of lingering worry over this performance with Christian Grey. Ana can't really figure out why she is so nervous but her discussion with Kate hadn't helped matters. She really doesn't know how she feels about Christian. She knows she's attracted to him – who isn't – but she can't imagine being in a relationship with him. She is dubious about his denial of his manwhoring ways though she admittedly has not seen him with any women since she met him few months ago. She isn't even sure why she is thinking in this way because she doubts Christian would even want to be in a relationship with her. She knows that he enjoys working with her on music. He has been pressuring her non-stop since they met to write a song. But she never really gets the impression that he looks at her in a romantic way despite what Kate says, nor did she think he would even be looking for a relationship. How could anyone who lived a life on the road?

It has been a weird couple months. Ana was so busy rehearsing and getting ready for the tour that her interactions with Christian had been largely over text. It is strange because even though they had been at each other that first day they met, since then it has been pretty civil. Christian is right when he says that she and he click when it comes to making music. It seems that finding this common ground was all they needed to move past their initial squabble. When Ana thinks back to that day she is still pissed about the way Grey barged into her meeting with Mark, but Grey has been so nice since then and that's what really has her baffled. Why did he just let it go so easily that Ana would have so much stage time? Ana decided not to push further after Mark had put his foot down. She normally would have fought harder but given this is her first tour she didn't want to push too much. She was getting more time than most opening acts ever would. Not to mention Grey was so ridiculous that day she felt like it wasn't worth her time to push anymore. She had way too much work to do to get ready and didn't want to waste her efforts on something that ultimately she didn't care about too much. She will have her own tour after her next album. She is confident in that. She wishes she had that same confidence right now.

Just as she is about to try some breathing exercises for the fifth time, there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," Ana says so meekly it's surprising it could be heard by the person on the other side. She looks up and sees Grey smiling with those grey eyes of his that Ana feels all of sudden are staring into her soul. She does not want him to see her in a vulnerable state for fear he will somehow find a way to tease her or use it against her. But it is too late for that because he being the bastard that he is picked right up on her unease.

"I came to tell you to break a leg but it looks like I should have brought some whiskey or maybe tequila. You look like you are ready to puke."

"And you think whiskey or tequila would help?"

"Probably not but right now I'm not sure if you look more like the Hulk or the Grinch."

"Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make me feel better."

"Why are you so nervous? You've performed before large crowds before, right?"

"Sure I have. But this is different and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because my dad isn't here. He's always at my big shows but we decided it would be easier if he just came to see me in Seattle."

"Should I get Kate?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ok. Well what does your dad do to calm you down?"

Ana looks at Christian and bites her lip considering whether she should tell him. Christian picks up on her hesitancy.

"Just tell me, Ana."

"Fine. We jam to _Enter Sandman_ " Ana answers shyly thinking Christian is going to laugh at her. Instead he runs out of the room. Ana sits bewildered wondering what just happened. Before she has time to think further about why he left so suddenly she hears the familiar Metallica intro. She sits still and shocked not really sure if she should be thankful at such a kind gesture or annoyed because it's Ana and her dad's thing. She decides to go with the former given she now has seven minutes to get her color back before she starts this tour.

Just as she's about ready to start playing she hears singing but knowing it's not Christian looks around trying to figure out what is going on. She then realizes it's her dad singing their song and starts crying.

"None of that now, Annie. Pick up that guitar and join me. You know I can't carry this song myself." She still is looking around trying to figure out where her dad's voice is coming from and Christian noticing her confusion nods his head toward the coffee table. It's there she sees her cell phone and can't figure out how Christian swiped it, called her dad and grabbed his guitar in a matter of 15 seconds. She's touched at his efforts, wipes away a stray tear and smiling at Christian joins her dad's vocals and Christian's music.

They continue singing through the knock at her door telling her she has five minutes. She feels the nervousness melting away as they close out the song.

 _Exit lights, end of night_

 _Take my hand_ …

As they sing this last line she raises her hand and taking her cue Christian raises his and grabs her hand in the same way her dad always does. When she does she feels a shock and notices Christian does too by his reaction as they finish . . .

 _Off to never never land._

"Ok, Annie. Do you feel better now?"

Still holding Christian's hand and staring into his eyes she responds, "Yes, Daddy. Thank you so much. You don't know how much I needed that. I will call you tomorrow to let you know how the show went. But I need to be on stage right now."

"Break a leg, Annie. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

With that she hangs up and finally leaves go of Christian's hand realizing she really does need to get on stage.

"They're waiting for you Steele. See you later alligator."

Ana laughs loudly and without thinking responds, "After while crocodile. And thanks."

Christian smiles and winks and Ana responds with a smile that for the first time Christian thinks is her real smile. The one that says "I'm letting you see the real me." Christian knows he has made her happy and relishes in that feeling because it is one that he's never felt before. And he starts to wonder what other ways he can make Ana happy so he can see that smile again.

It was a no brainer for him to get her dad on the phone. He had never seen someone so nervous about performing. She literally was green and he really thought she was going to throw up. When she mentioned _Enter Sandman_ he only had a moment to think how awesome it was that she and her dad sang that song before he took action. He remembered how nervous he was at some of his first shows. It could be debilitating. He thinks back at how he had Eliott there to diffuse the situation with his humor. He wasn't Eliott so he didn't think he could pull off humor. And e didHekjjjhe didn't want to steal Ana and her dad's tradition but if he had to sing _Enter Sandman_ with her he definitely would. Luckily, as he was walking out the door to grab his guitar he saw what he figured was Ana's phone sticking out of her bag on the couch near the door. So he swiped it without Ana knowing. Fortunately, it wasn't locked so he quickly found "Dad" in her contacts and called. Her dad was a little confused and probably alarmed when he heard a man's voice on the phone. But when Christian explained the situation he seemed to be not surprised. But he was not home and didn't have his guitar so with his blessing Christian played while he sang.

Christian thought they were adorable and loved listening to the two of them and watching Ana's surprise turn into comfort at the familiar pre-concert routine. What he didn't expect was that it would result in him holding Ana's hand. She raised her hand along with the lyrics and he didn't know why he grabbed it but it just felt right at that moment so he went with it. And after he had it he didn't want to let it go. As much as he was trying to bring Ana comfort he found she was comforting him as well. After feeling the initial shock when they touched, he just felt warmth. As Ana thanked her dad and looked into Christian's eyes he felt as though her gratitude was also directed at him. He continued to hold her hand and didn't want to let go. And when he finally released her all he could think about was when he would get to hold it again.

Ana takes the stage feeling lighter than she ever had before. She looks out over the crowd and even though she has never been in front of a crowd even near this size it doesn't matter. Her dad and Christian turned her completely around. She still doesn't know how he pulled it off. She knows if she keeps thinking about it she will get choked up at his kindness at one of the most vulnerable moments of her life. It was completely unexpected. She almost feels guilty about how she treated him on the day they met but he was really an asshole that day. She does feel guilty about the assumptions she has made about him and resolves that going forward she will give him the benefit of the doubt. Since that first day he has been kind to her. And maybe, just maybe she decides she will reward his kindness by collaborating with him. She decides to sleep on it after the show. As she sings the first few songs of her set she can see Christian off to the side of the stage watching her and tapping his foot along with the beat of the music. And, unless she is mistaken, she thinks he may have even been singing along with some of the songs. He gives her a thumbs up at one point and she thinks about how he singlehandedly turned her night around. If it wasn't for him, she is not really sure how she would have gotten past her nervousness. She also now knows that when she sings with Christian during his set he will somehow make it alright.

Christian decides to watch Ana for a few minutes before he gets ready to go on and is mesmerized by her. He can't believe this is the same woman who a few minutes before was catatonic. She has so much energy and life and passion. And she's beautiful. Christian is realizing more and more the wonderful qualities she has. He can't take his eyes off her as he sings along which he cannot believe he is doing especially given the topic of her songs. But they are good songs. Smartly written and really good musically. She's talented, of that Christian has no doubt. More and more though he sees that she really is the complete package. And now that she's let him in a little he is hungry for more. He sends up a silent thank you that Ana's friend Kate has seemingly convinced her to come out after the show because now that he's had a glimpse he wants to know more. And what's more, he wants to be the one that she reveals herself too. Christian realizes that he's falling for her and he hasn't even kissed her. It's a shocking revelation and the hardest part of it is that he has no idea if she feels anything at all for him. But based on her songs he knows she must have some pretty bad history so he knows he needs to tread carefully. Ana doesn't strike him as the type to be trusting of men and given what she has already told him she thinks of him he knows she'll be leery of him. So if he has to gain her trust he will. One show at a time.

Christian hears the cheers so knows Ana's set is over. They are actually calling for an encore. Opening acts usually don't do an encore but she deserves it. Taylor comes in and asks if it would be ok for Ana to go out and do one more.

"Did she ask you to ask me?"

"She didn't. One of her people did but I think it's coming from her."

Christian is surprised that Ana is asking for his permission.

"Of course she can Taylor." Christian thinks about how he gave in so easily at the outset when they wanted to give Ana more time than usual for an opening act. Knowing that he's not usually so accommodating he realizes now given the revelation a little while ago that it's her influence that's causing him to be so soft when it comes to her.

Christian hears the cheers once again and not long after Ana pops her head into his dressing room and says, "Break a leg, Grey. And thanks for the encore."

"Anything for you Steele. Thanks. Good show."

Ana takes a deep, deep breath. She did it. It's over and it felt amazing. She can't believe the audience gave her an encore. She isn't sure but doesn't think that usually happened for opening acts. It felt good. And she feels good, really good. She kicked off the tour just as she wanted to and to think she was so nervous and that she had Christian to thank for getting her through it. Now she has to get through her duet with him which she is not as worried about as she was earlier. She is realizing more and more that he has a way of making her feel at ease and that he seems to know her better than she knows herself at times. Ana quickly dismisses the thought as anything more than he just being more experienced than she at touring and performing. She is relieved, however, that they have seemed to get beyond their initial conflict and have been getting along. She even feels that they are in the beginning stages of a friendship which is great since they are going to spending a lot of time together over the next several months.

She hears the crowd cheering so knows Christian had started his set. It is time for her to change into the outfit that Kate picked out for her for the duet. Ana isn't exactly thrilled about it but knows that if she doesn't wear it she'll have to hear it from Kate later. It is pretty sexy and goes well with the theme of their song.

Ana looks at it almost as a battle for dominance. Her song talks about how women are typically treated in country songs as, for lack of a better phrase, a piece of ass. Christian's song is one of the songs Ana's song despises. So the idea is they go back and forth. Ana's outfit has a dominatrix feel to it. It's not like she will be carrying any whips or anything like that but it is black, leather, has a tie up back and criss-crosses down the front. Kate wanted to her to wear a body suit with thigh high boots but Ana thought that was a little too much out of character for her. So instead she is wearing leather pants with ties all the way up the sides and black stilettos. She knows she looks good in it and there is a small part of her excited to see Christian's reaction to it. He will probably be shocked to see her in an outfit so different from her normal jeans and sneakers wardrobe. She dressed up for the show but she's not even sure Christian noticed due to her state earlier.

One of Christian's people knocks on her door indicating it is almost time for her to go on. Ana grabs her guitar and makes her way towards the stage. While waiting for Christian to finish his song she watches him really for the first time. He has such a strong stage presence and he looks like he is having a great time. It's infectious. Ana can't help but smile as she catches his glance when he happens to turn in her direction.

"He is gorgeous," she whispers to herself. Ana has never really watched him perform in front of an audience. She saw him in rehearsal but that isn't the same. She finally gets his appeal. His songs are fun, even if she hated the topic most of the time, and he just draws you in with his deep voice, bright smile and energy. He is an amazing performer and from what she briefly heard when he didn't know she was watching at his studio, a really talented song writer. She heard his comments to Mark about some of his songs not making it on his album and couldn't help but wonder what parts of Christian Grey the world had not yet seen. And she more and more wanted to find out.

It is time. Ana takes a deep breath and starts out onto the stage. The crowd cheers loudly. Audiences usually love duets so that is no surprise. Ana glances over at Christian and she swears his smile is even bigger than the one she was just admiring a few minutes prior. He raises his eyebrows and Ana knows that it's in reference to her outfit. Then in an unscripted moment he then walks over to her, puts his arm around her waist and circles around her pursing his lips as if he was about to whistle at her. Taking his cue Ana shakes off his arm and sings her lyrics. They continue with the bantering both lyrically and physically for the remainder of the song. Ana is shocked at how easily they moved into their roles. Perhaps there is something to what Christian keeps saying about them writing a song together. It is starting to make more and more sense to her.

The song finally finishes and the crowd erupts. Everyone in the place in on their feet. Christian announces Ana and bows down to her in thanks and reverence. Ana smiles widely at Christian and mouths "see you later alligator" as she walks off the stage. Ana gives a final wave to the crowd as she walks off stage.

Ana gets back to her dressing room and decides to take a quick shower while she waits for Kate. She assumes she's not going to want to miss the rest of Christian's set so Ana has time to get changed before they go out. She decides to put on her old reliable jeans and converse with a white t-shirt. Kate will complain but she doesn't care. She doesn't know where they are going but Ana prefers to go under the radar anyway.

Just as she's ready Kate comes back.

"Steele! That was fucking amazing! You are amazing! Your duet with Christian – holy shit the sexual tension coming off you two and that outfit. Did you see Grey's jaw drop when you walked on stage?"

"It did not Kate!"

"Oh it did. But what the hell are you wearing? You went from dominatrix to tom boy. Steele! After the way he was looking at you in that outfit you should have stayed in it. Don't even tell me you are in for the night."

"No, I said we will go out so we will but I just wanted to be comfortable."

"You're killing me Steele. You looked so hot out there. I mean you always look good but if you are going to nab Grey you gotta get out of these sneakers and jeans. He's gonna have groupies all over him. You need to step up your game."

"Kate, I am not trying to nab anyone and even if I was if a guy can't accept me in jeans and sneakers than I don't want him."

"Look Ana, I know you are all about this feminist non-conforming bull shit, but there is nothing wrong with grabbing a guy's attention by putting forth a little sex appeal."

"It's not bull shit Kate and you know it. Look. I'm on tour right now. The last thing on my mind is trying to find a guy and you know I'm not the type to be hooking up with random guys."

"Grey is no random guy Ana and you know it. When are you going to admit that you want him?"

"Umm maybe when he writes a song that isn't degrading toward women."

"Ugh, you are a lost cause Ana. Do you know what the plan is for tonight anyway?"

"No, Grey never said anything. Let's go find out."

Kate and Ana walk out of the dressing room and Ana immediately sees Grey with some of his bandmates and a group of women surrounding them. Ana rolls her eyes and thinks to herself how she was right about him and feels a bit of disappointment that she is. Christian's eyes meet hers and he calls out to her.

"Ana, Kate, come here and I'll introduce you to my band," Grey shouts. Kate practically runs over to the group while Ana rolls her eyes again and makes her way over where Grey proceeds to introduce her to his bandmates and the group of women who include backup singers and the girlfriends and wives of the band. Ana feels foolish for jumping to conclusions yet again and can't figure out why she continues to be so tough on him.

"So are you ladies coming out tonight?"

"Yes!" Ana thinks Kate needs to chill already. "Where are we headed?"

"There's this little hole in the wall that has a private room that we always rent out after our shows in Nashville. It's owned by the brother of my drummer."

"Sounds good to me. Where is it? Shall we meet you there?"

"We have more than enough room if you want to come with us."

Ana gives it some thought because she doesn't want to be stuck out all night but figures she can just call a cab when she needs to go.

"Ok, let's go then.

They arrive at the bar and Christian leads Ana and Kate to the private room through a back entrance with the band and crew who came along. It ends up being a group of about fifty people. For a hole in the wall it is actually a pretty large place. The main bar is very crowded so Ana is relieved that Christian is able to get them in privately. Christian goes over to speak to the bar owner and Kate and Ana make their way to the bar to grab some drinks.

"Ana, what is the deal with every member of Grey's band being married or taken? Is this the celibacy tour or something?"

"Kate, that's not what celibacy is."

"I know that, Ana, but you know what I mean. His whole band is taken. Grey is taken. Your band, well, been there, done that. I mean who is left for me."

"Looks like you are going to have to branch out to the crew guys. And what do you mean Grey is taken?"

"I was wondering if you were going to pick up on that. He's yours Ana. You have him hook, line and sinker. That duet. Holy shit. That's all I'm gonna say on that. He hasn't stopped looking over here since we got here. And don't even try to tell me you don't want him. So since I am definitely not getting any tonight I am going to be making tonight Operation Grey and Steele. It's about time you get that cherry popped and who better than Christian Grey, hottest country artist in the world."

Ana was blushing fiercely and praying that no one heard Kate. "Quiet Kate. Jesus. I can't take you anywhere. And you are delusional if you think I'm going to let Christian Grey of all people _pop my cherry_ ," whispering the last part.

"Oh it will happen Ana and I may throw a party when it does. Oh shit. Who is that who just walked in?"

Ana follows Kate's glance over to the door where she sees a blonde, muscular guy wearing a baseball hat. Just Kate's type, Ana thinks. They watch him walk over to the bar where Christian is still standing. Christian looks surprised, but happy to see him. They shake hands and the blonde pulls Christian into a hug. They chat for a few minutes and then look over towards Ana and Kate.

"Crap, Ana. He's coming over here."

"And that's a problem, why? I can see that I'm going to be going home solo tonight."

"Well you know it doesn't have to be that way. I'm sure Grey would be more than happy to ride – er – give you a ride home."

Christian and the blonde arrive at their table. Kate and the blonde lock eyes and Ana rolls hers. Christian just laughs knowing what Ana is thinking and what is likely going to happen.

"Ana, Kate, this is my brother, Eliott. He decided to surprise me by coming to the show."

"Nice to meet you Eliott, Ana starts but is immediately cut off by Kate.

"Hi, Eliott. It's too bad we didn't connect before the show. We could have sat together."

"Yes, that is too bad. Sorry I missed you. But what I didn't miss was that duet," looking from Christian to Ana. "Fuck, where the hell did that come from? I didn't know if you guys were going to kill each other or bone right on stage."

"Eliott," Christian says in a warning tone while glaring at him. Ana thinks to herself that Kate and Elliott may actually be a match made in heaven – or hell more like it.

"What? You know I'm right. Kate, you saw it too right?"

"Oh I saw it alright. Ana and I were just talking about it." Ana blushes again. Seeking to change the topic she asks Eliott why he hadn't come back stage after the show.

"I did. But I couldn't find Christian and then I got distracted by some groupies looking for Christian. One of the guys told me you would be here."

"Groupies, huh?" Kate asks with more disdain in her voice than she is entitled to.

"Yeah, they were relentless. But none of them were are beautiful as you ladies," Eliott says while looking at Kate. Ana and Christian look at each other and just roll their eyes.

"Kate, looks like you are empty there. Can I get you a refill?" Elliott asks.

"That would be great, I'll come with."

Ana watches Kate walk away and she and Christian just look at each other and laugh again. Christian sits down in the seat left empty by Kate.

"I don't think she'll be back. I can't say I'm surprised. Seems like they are two of a kind."

"Yeah. When Kate asked me the other day about my brother I couldn't help but think she was just like him."

"And you didn't even know that blonde and muscular are her type."

"And what's your type Miss Steele?" Ana couldn't believe how she set herself up for that one. She thought about giving him a smart answer but she just felt too tired to be witty so she went with straightforward and curt.

"My type is someone who isn't a lying, cheating, selfish jerk."

"So I think that keeps me in the running then."

"Keep dreaming Grey."

"I realize this may be too personal a question but what happened that you have so much anger towards men?"

"You're right. It is too personal." Ana sighs. "I've just been in some relationships with guys who just were not good guys. I just wished I figured it out sooner rather than later."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ana, truly. But there's something that's been bothering me. I feel like you always make comments about me like I'm some manwhore who treats women terribly. I realize I wasn't at my best when you met me. But as far as women go, I've never lied or cheated. I'm upfront with want I want. I guess now that I know you have had some bad relationships I understand why you would make those assumptions about a guy who sings songs like I do but I feel like we've become friends and I don't think friends should judge each other or assume things that frankly are not true."

Ana looks at Christian, then looks down at her drink, bites her lip and starts to get tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Ana, please don't cry. Was that too harsh? I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scold you." Christian puts his arm around Ana and gets shocked. He thinks back to the first time he touched Ana and he was shocked then too.

"Why do I always get a shock when I touch you? Anyway, I'm sorry Ana."

"Christian, its fine. I'm sorry I'm a blubbering mess. I'm just overly tired. Today took a lot out of me. And now I'm crying in a bar. I'm a little tipsy and hungry. This is just a bad combination for my emotions. You were very kind to me today and I feel guilty about some of the things I've said to you. Even though sometimes I don't think I should because of the way you first treated me. But you're right, we've become friends and I shouldn't judge you so I won't. If you tell me you aren't a manwhore then I will believe you . . . until you prove otherwise." Ana smirks at him.

"Well if it gets you calling me Christian again I'll take it. Why don't we get out of here and grab a pizza or something? You should eat something."

"I have leftover Chinese food at my place and I would love to just get into my sweats and relax."

"Sounds great. Let's go."

"Wait, I should just check on Kate before we leave."

"No need, Elliott just texted me." Christian shows Ana his phone.

 _Elliott: Brooo, Kate and I are getting out of here but she wants to make sure you will get Ana Banana home ok?_

"Ana Banana. I just met the guy."

"That's Elliott."

"Ok let's go."

Ana and Christian arrive at her condo which is in the same neighborhood as Christian's recording studio.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to change and then I'll heat up the food. There's a bar right over there next to the built-ins. Help yourself."

Christian goes over and looks at Ana's selection and opts for a beer. "Can I get you a drink, Ana?"

"Whatever you're having" she yells from her bedroom.

Christian notices that Ana has several pictures on her shelves. One of Ana and Kate. Another of Ana, Kate and a few others. Then what he assumes are family pictures. Ana with an older man and woman and another of Ana with a middle aged man. Christian guesses it must be her dad because they are both holding guitars in the picture. He notices that Ana looks so happy in the picture. Not that she doesn't look happy in the others but she's relaxed which is a side of Ana that Christian has yet to see but one that he hopes he can bring out in her. Seeing her vulnerable today was not something he relishes, but he likes to see her without her walls up. And he really loves watching her perform. He thinks back to the show and their performance and it was really good. He wonders if it's going to make the press. He wouldn't be surprised because there is a chemistry they have that he's never had with anyone before. Every time he performs with her he feels it. He wonders though if it's going to extend beyond that.

He is taken away from his thoughts when Ana comes in with a tray of food and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt with her makeup washed off and her hair pulled up in a bun atop her head. He just looks at her and thinks she looks beautiful like that. She looked hot today especially in that dominatrix number she was wearing but like this he feels like he is seeing the real Ana again which is something he looks forward to every time he has these private moments with her.

"So is this the man that I had the pleasure of tele-performing with today?" Christian points to the picture he had been looking at.

Ana smiles, "yes that's Ray, my step-dad."

"Oh, step-dad. The way you were with him and in that picture I thought it was your dad."

"Well, my biological father died shortly after I was born so I don't remember him. Ray married my mom about a year later and he's the man that raised me. They divorced when I was in high school. Ray is my dad though. He's my rock."

"I could tell. And can tell in this picture. You look so happy and relaxed. Did he teach you how to play?"

"Yes, Ray almost always has a guitar with him. He taught me guitar, enrolled me in piano and voice lessons. He always says he knew from the first time I picked up a guitar that I would be famous, though he still made me go to college."

"Well he has something in common with my dad then. He made me go to college too before I started my music career."

"Well one thing I know is that if I didn't go to college I wouldn't have met Kate though I'm not always sure that's a good thing."

"She seems like ….

"I know, she's a piece of work but she's a great person. If it weren't for her and her dad I'm not sure I'd be where I am right now."

"I find that hard to believe."

Ana tells Christian about how the Kavanaugh's paid for her trips to Nashville. Christian and Ana talk for another two hours about their families, their early days trying to make it in the business. Christian gives Ana some tips about touring and how to deal with fans. Ana suddenly realizes that the food, alcohol and tiredness is kicking in and she needs to get to bed.

"Christian, I hate to do this, because I've enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you, but I'm exhausted and need to get to bed."

"I know. I can't believe how late it's gotten. Well Miss Steele this has been a very lovely and enlightening night. Much better than hanging at that bar. But I will let you get some sleep because we have a tour to continue and you need to enjoy your last night in your bed for a while."

"Ughh don't remind me. I hate sleeping on that tour bus or in hotels or on planes." Ana bites her lip again and looks and Christian. "Christian, there's something I want to tell you. In light of today's events and our budding friendship - I still can't believe we are friends after how we initially treated each other - but anyway, I decided that, yes, I will collaborate with you on a song.

Christian is shocked but elated. He never thought she would agree this soon. He thinks that she must have really loved performing with him. Or maybe she is starting to feel this connection they have. He smiles a real genuine smile and pulls Ana into a hug.

"Ana, you have made me so happy, I could … kiss you." Ana looks into Christian's eyes speechless and powerless as to what she should do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana is staring at Christian deciding whether she should take the leap. She feels like it's one of those moments in a silly sitcom where there is an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. Before Ana can decide whether she wants to kiss him she comes to a realization which causes her to pull away.

"No."

"No?" Christian replies confused.

"No. I see what's going on here. You know I've had a few drinks, chat me up and oh so innocently one thing leads to another, right? I don't think so, Grey."

"Ana –"

"Save it Grey. I can't believe I almost fell for this." Ana gets up.

"Ana, stop. Where are you going? What just happened? You think I manipulated you to get in your panties or something?"

"Yes, don't play dumb, Grey. I think you should leave."

Christian runs his hands through his hair, frustrated and baffled about how a great show and great night completely went downhill. "I feel like I'm in some bizarro world. I don't know what just happened but I was having a really good time tonight. You think this was all some ruse to get you into bed? Ana, I don't even know what to say to that. That's ridiculous. I don't know how we just went from having a nice time to you freaking out. Someone must have really don't a number on you," Christian says now raising his voice, clearly annoyed.

"You have some nerve, Grey."

"I'm just calling it how I see it. I'm tired of you dumping on me when I think I've been pretty good to you. I have no ulterior motives here. I enjoy your company and enjoyed getting to know you more tonight. If you can't see that and are going to think that every time I am nice to you that I'm manipulating you then yes I guess I better leave." Christian picks up his phone and calls Taylor. "Taylor, can you please come pick me up at Miss Steele's place."

"How does Taylor know where I live?"

"Taylor knows everything."

"That's creepy."

"Don't change the subject, Ana. You know I'm right."

Ana stares at Christian for a minute and puts her head in her hands. "Christian, just leave."

"Good night, Ana."

Christian goes down to the lobby of Ana's building to wait for Taylor and tries to figure out what went wrong. The only conclusion he can come to is that Ana must have had some really bad break up to do a complete 180 on him like that. He really had a great time with her tonight. And he was ready to kiss her and she was definitely thinking about kissing him before something switched on or off in her brain and caused her to flip out at him. Now Christian has to decide whether he should bother pursuing anything more with her because he isn't sure it's worth the drama. He knows it's going to be virtually impossible to stay away from her because he has to perform with her not to mention that he _just_ can't seem to stay away from her. He feels this connection with her that he never has before and she's now agreed to write a song with him. Perhaps it would be better to just try to be friends. He just hopes it won't be too awkward the next time he sees her.

Meanwhile, Ana goes into her room to go to bed because after what just happened she knows she's had too much to drink and is overtired. She feels guilty for again letting her past get the better of her and taking it out on Christian. She stares at her phone wondering if he will text her but knowing that he won't. She feels like she just put the nail in the coffin of any chance at something happening with him. She wants to kiss him but she's so scared. She can't go back to being that girl who lets guys walk all over her because she is too blind to see them for what they are. She doesn't think Christian is like the other guys but then again she didn't think any of her exes were bad guys either. She puts her phone away and resolves that she will deal with this tomorrow once she's had some rest and is thinking with a clearer head.

The next morning, after tossing and turning all night, Ana wakes with a horrible headache and she can't decide if it's because of the drinking or her fight with Christian. She checks her phone to see if he texted her and there are none but she of course has a text from Kate.

Kate: Annnnnnaaaaaaaaa. Eliott is amaaazzzzingggg. I think I'm in love . . . with his big dick. How was Christian's?

Ana wishes she never even looked at it thinking that the last thing she needed to wake up to was a comment about Christian's brother's penis. She also notices a text from her dad.

Dad: Annie, saw you on the Internet this morning. Interesting outfit choice. Call me when you get a chance and let me know how the show went.

Ana is surprised by her dad's text because she didn't expect that her performance would get any press but that's at the end of her list of things to worry about today. She's curious as to what people are saying about the show but she decides that first she needs a coffee, then a shower and then she will send a text apologizing to Christian. She knows she should do it in person and she decides that she will but first she will try to smooth things over in a text. Then she will deal with her dad and his complaints about her outfit.

She completes the first two tasks on her list and sits on her bed to text Christian contemplating what she should even write. After typing sorry and deciding that it's not enough she decides to just go with honesty.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night. You deserve an in person apology which you will get but I just wanted you to know that I regret the way I acted. You're right. I have issues with guys based on a few bad relationships and I shouldn't project them onto you."

Ana hits send and waits. And waits. And waits. She cleans up her room a bit, deletes some old texts and photos from her phone and checks and still no response from Christian. Ana sighs and thinks that he really must be mad at her. She decides to text Kate.

"Glad you had your fun last night. Eliott seems like, well . . . you. I had another fight with Christian. I fucked up, Kate."

Her phone rings immediately after she hits send. Ana's heart skips a beat thinking it might be Christian but instead it's Kate.

"Hi, Kate."

"Ana, what happened? When I looked over it looked like you guys were having fun."

"We were. We had a great night. We left the bar and came back to my place, ate leftover Chinese food and talked for hours. I even agreed to write a song with him seeing we were getting along so well."

"So what happened?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"Christian tried to kiss you?" Kate shrieks.

"Did banana just say my brother tried to kiss her?" Ana hears a voice in the background which could only be Eliott.

"Kate, are you still with Eliott? And now he knows about this and now he's going to tell Christian. Ugh, Kate. You could have told me he was there."

"It's fine Ana. Eliott isn't going to say anything, right Eliott? And I'm leaving the bedroom now so you can talk freely. And I am fist pumping because I knew Grey wanted you. So what's the problem then?"

"I'm the problem, Kate. I told him no and then yelled at him because I turned him into Dave and Chris and Jamie."

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry. I wish you could just block those guys out already. They were such jerks."

"I don't know what to do, Kate. I texted him that I was sorry but he's not responding. I feel horrible."

"So you like him then? You wanted to kiss him?"

"I don't know. I mean, yeah I think I did but it's like I couldn't even process that because I went right to thinking he was just trying to get me into bed with him."

"So go see him."

"Now?"

"Yes. Go. Apologize and then you kiss him."

"I don't think I can do that Kate."

"Why not Ana? Eliott said he's at his studio. Go down there and take the bull by the balls. Literally."

"Kateeee. Why does it always have to go there with you? Do you even know you sent me a text about Eliott's penis last night?"

"I did? Haha. Well I can't say I'm surprised. If you knew what he could do –"

"Ok Kate. I'm hanging up. Enjoy your day. Bye."

Ana thinks that conversation didn't exactly go as planned. She doesn't think she's ready just yet to see Christian. Especially if he doesn't want to talk to her which seems to be the case since he still hasn't responded to her text. She decides to just call her dad.

"Hello."

"Hi, dad."

"Annie! I wasn't expecting you to call this early."

"Oh. Are you in the middle of something? Do you want me to call back?"

"No, no. Definitely not. So how was the show? Did you get on stage ok?"

"Yes, dad. Thanks to you. I'm so happy we got to do our song."

"Great to hear Annie. And from what they are saying online this morning, I take it the show went very well."

"Really? So I've gotten good reviews then? I haven't looked yet."

"Annie, it's all been positive but the biggest news seems to be you and this Christian Grey."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that you two are a couple. When were you going to tell your old man? I mean when he called me out of the blue to help you I suspected something was going on because how else would he know about our song. That's not something you would share with just anyone. But after seeing the articles and pictures this morning, it seems you two are quite taken with each other. I'm just surprised you hadn't mentioned you were seeing anyone."

"That's because we're not, Dad. Hold on a minute I need to grab my computer because I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Go on that TMZ website."

"Dad, is that where you are getting all this from? I told you not to go on the celebrity gossip sites. You can't believe everything you read online, Dad."

"I know that, Annie. But when I get a boy calling me from your phone, telling me that you need me to sing with you and that he will play the song what am I supposed to think? He was worried about you Annie. He cared. I could hear it in his voice."

Ana smiles at her dad's words and feels a warmness in her chest that she hasn't felt in a long time. She knows it's a crush and she doesn't even want to think about the last time she had one of those because she knows it will take her right back to what got her into trouble last night.

She finally pulls up the pictures her Dad is talking about and sees her and Christian smirking at each other. Then another with Christian and his arm around her smiling like he just won the lottery. Then another where their faces are so close it looks like they are ready to either rip each other's faces or clothes off. And then the headline: "GREY AND STEELE: COUNTRY MUSIC'S NEW POWER COUPLE?" Ana takes a deep breath. This is all becoming too much. Now she understands what everyone is saying about their chemistry. She just doesn't know why she is the only one who hasn't seen it until now. She wonders if she is so wrapped up in her past that she can't even see something special happening right in front of her. She realizes that she needs to talk to Christian and needs to shut down these rumors now. They aren't together and even if they were she doesn't want people thinking she is trying to forward her career by shacking up with one of the hottest acts in music.

"Dad, I need to go. I have to deal with this."

"Ok, Annie but don't think you are off the hook about that outfit."

"Kate made me wear it Daddy," Ana says in her sweetest voice. "And you should have seen what she wanted me to wear. Believe me if you did you'd be thrilled with what I was wearing."

"Don't think I would Annie. Let's tone it down next time. And give this Grey guy a chance. He seems like a good guy."

Ana thinks for a moment and then says, "Yeah, he is Daddy" and she means it but purposely doesn't respond to the former part of his comment. She is definitely not going there with her dad. "Love you, Daddy. And thanks again for everything. I can't wait to see you in a few weeks."

"Same here, Annie. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

Ana hangs up and lets out a breath that she feels like she's been holding all morning. She thinks to herself that her dad didn't go as hard on her as he normally would have. She thinks maybe he feels bad about not being there and she hopes that isn't the case. Ana is surprised that it seems he has already taken a liking to Christian even though he hasn't even met him. Thinking of Christian, Ana looks at her phone and sees that Christian still has not responded to her text so she decides that dealing with the media will have to wait because she wants to straighten things out with him first.

She decides to take the short walk from her condo to Christian's studio and when she arrives Taylor is sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Taylor, is Christian around?"

"Hello, Miss Steele. He's at his piano but I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

"Yeah well since that is likely my doing and I'm here to fix it do you think I can go back?"

"Be my guest but if he asks I tried to stop you."

Ana laughs. "You got it Taylor."

Ana walks over to the studio and the door is open but Christian doesn't see her coming. He's playing and singing and it's the same song that he was working on that first day they met. Ana's curiosity gets the better of her so she decides to listen for a moment. She finds the melody beautiful and she is only catching bits and pieces of the lyrics because Christian is singing so softly but she can't get over his voice. The song is still country but it's a softer sound than his others. And she feels a pang of jealously that anyone else will get to hear this voice of his. He starts singing a little more loudly and when Ana hears the lyrics the jealously she's feeling reaches a fever pitch but only because she feels like she's in the past again.

 _I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

 _You say that you need me,_

 _I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good_.

Ana can't believe Christian is writing a song about another woman. She knows it can't be about her because he had started writing it before they met. But she can't imagine who it is. She's spent a lot of time with him and never even got the sense there was a woman in his life. But Ana can't help but think that it wouldn't be the first time she trusted someone to have it blow up in her face. She decides that she is not going down that road again and she is going to let Christian know it.

Ana walks into the studio and slams the door behind her. Christian looks up from his piano and his face transforms from peaceful to a mix of confusion and anger at being disturbed and by the woman who so quickly rejected him last night.

"What do you think you are doing here? And slamming the door? What the fuck, Ana?"

"What the fuck? That's what you have to say. I came here to apologize but obviously that's not happening. I can't believe you had me fooled. I'm so stupid. You are just like all the others. Just as I expected."

"What the hell are you rambling on about? Had you fooled? I'm starting to think you need professional help. You come crashing into _my_ studio. Ranting and raving about God knows what after _you_ rejected _me_ last night, accused me of manipulating you and kicked me out. So you have two choices: you either explain yourself right now, fully, or you leave and leave me alone. I like you, Ana, but I don't like this. And I'm not going to be on the other end of your wrath anymore."

At this point Ana is steaming because she does not like to be told what to do nor does she like to be wrong and she's starting to feel like maybe she misread the situation about the song again. She just can't figure it out because the song does seem to be special to him and she can't figure out who the song could be about.

"What's with the song, Grey?" Ana asks while grinding her teeth.

"The song I was just playing?"

"Yes. It's clearly about a woman and I know it's not about me because you wrote it before you met me. So who are you pining over while at the same time trying to kiss me? Explain that, Grey and then tell me I don't have a right to come in here like I did."

Christian laughs. "That's why you are raving? Because you are jealous? Well that is unexpected, Miss Steele. You are a total contradiction, you know that? You reject me but then you are jealous because I'm singing about another woman. Well, Miss Steele, that song is private. You have now twice eavesdropped on me singing it and you think I owe you an explanation? Well, I don't. But I will inform you that the song is about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother and no not in some weird incestual way if that's where you are going."

"But the lyrics . . . sounded . . . romantic."

"Well, there's a reason for that. Two, actually. First, no one wants to listen to a song about my mother. So if I have any chance of getting it on my next album it can't sound that way. And I am determined to get songs that I want on my next album. Second, it's private and the only people who will know it's for my mother are those who are present on Christmas Eve when I plan on singing it to her and now you because you have forced it out of me by constantly showing up when I sing it and constantly asking me questions about it."

"I'm sorry, Christian. I never intended to be this out of control but for some reason you seem to bring it out in me."

"Well, are you going to tell me why? I think I deserve to know. And I've now revealed something about me to you."

"You haven't revealed much. You just told me you are writing a song about your mother."

"Ana," Christian says with an equal sternness and exasperation.

"Ok, I will tell you. My original intention in coming here today was actually to apologize for my behavior last night and give you an explanation because obviously my text attempting to do so wasn't enough."

"What text? And you are right a text message apology is definitely not enough."

"Well if you read my text you would have seen that I apologized and also said that an in person apology was coming. I didn't plan on doing it today but here I am."

"I didn't see your text because I was too busy running damage control on the media about our apparent relationship and I was so worked up after that that I came right in here to play because I knew it would calm me down."

"Oh so you have seen TMZ?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I've been trying for weeks to prevent this from happening."

Ana now is hurt because she thinks Christian doesn't want to be seen connected to her. "What do you mean? Why? You worried about your womanizer reputation? Oh sorry to get in the way" she says sarcastically.

"Ana, here you go again. Stop accusing me of things. I knew as soon as I performed with you that people were going to think we were together. And I knew you wouldn't want people to think you were sleeping your way to the top. So I had Taylor getting out in front of it. Unfortunately, someone leaked pictures to TMZ and it was too good for them to sit on. I've already threatened a lawsuit because the photos were obtained illegally because cameras were not allowed at the show so they should be taken down soon but I imagine the damage is already done."

"How did you know that I would be concerned about that?" Ana asks shocked that Christian somehow knows her so well and seemingly knows more about her than she does.

"Well I feel like I've gotten to know you and you are strong and independent so I just had a hunch."

"And you tried to help me. Jesus, I just keep feeling like a jerk more and more. Thank you Christian and I can't tell you how sorry I am about . . . everything. The reason I have so many trust issues is that I've had a total of three relationships and each of them ended because these guys that I believed were good guys were not. They had me fooled and I felt like a fool because I should have seen it and I didn't. And now with you I feel like you are a good guy but I can't trust myself to make that decision. I don't want to be a fool again.

"What happened? How bad were they?"

"I mean when I look back on it now they were pretty shitty people and I know it could have been a lot worse. They weren't even long relationships. But I just question my judgment. The first guy was high school. We had our first date to the movies. We made out, he felt me up over my clothes a little bit which I was ok with. He wanted to continue and do more in the car afterwards but I told him I wasn't ready for that and he took me home. I mean I was sixteen and it was a first date. So I thought it was fine but then the next day at school he told everyone that he fucked me in the movie theatre. I got pissed and denied it and he retaliated by saying that I also gave him the worst head he's ever had. I was so embarrassed. No one really believed me and I had enough so I switched schools."

"Ok so that was pretty shitty but that's the kind of stuff that happens in high school all the time."

"I know but I had no friends after that. I didn't have many to begin with because I was pretty shy. I was just so sick of being talked about and looked at the way people looked at me so I just asked my dad to send me to a private school. Then in college I dated this guy for about two months. He wanted to take things to the next level and I told him I needed more time. He broke up with me right there. Next, I dated my drummer and caught him cheating after one month. So yeah, I have trust issues with guys. Can you see why now?"

"I mean yeah I guess I see where you are coming from but think of it this way. These guys were assholes and you found out they were assholes because you stood up for yourself and what you believed was right. You got rid of them before much damage was done. I can see why you may be skeptical of me but I haven't done anything to make you think I am an asshole have I?"

"Well, no, other than right assholey songs."

"But how have I treated you, Ana?"

"I know. You've been great. They were too in the beginning," Ana says sadly. She just feels so defeated and wishes she could overcome the past to give Christian a fair chance. She just doesn't know that she ever will.

Christian seeing her demeanor decides to change the tenor of the conversation. "Ok, fair enough, but I'm more than certain that you will stand your ground and tell me if I'm being an asshole."

Ana chuckles and feels a slight glimmer of hope that maybe Christian hasn't dismissed her totally. She decides to take a chance at finding out. "So after all of this are you telling me you want to date me, Grey?"

Christian face falls and seeing his reaction to her question Ana's does too, now somewhat panicked that she did ruin her chances with him. Christian tries to explain, "Listen, Ana. I have issues too. And there is a lot you don't know about me. Let's just see what happens ok. I do want to continue to spend time with you and get to know you but I don't want my every move scrutinized like I have some ulterior motive. I'm glad you talked to me because I have a better understanding about where you are coming from but we can't keep battling like this."

Ana starts to feels tears welling up behind her eyes and doesn't want to cry in front of Christian so she decides she needs to get out of there. "I know. You're right. Ok, Listen, I'm going to get going because I actually need to get to Kansas City for the next show and you probably do too. So we'll talk later ok?"

Christian sees she's upset and about to cry. He doesn't want to hurt her and he knows he is going to be with her because he can't stay away from her. She has a hold on him that he never expected and no matter how many times she comes at him he will always fight back. He feels, though, that he can't let her off the hook so easy or she's going to keep treating him like a punching bag of her old boyfriends. "Ana, wait. Stop. I'm just tired right now and need to kind of take everything in for a little bit. Believe me I want you. I want what we had last night before everything went to shit. So let's just focus on that and see where it goes. Please."

"Ok."

"Ok, really?"

"Yes." Ana feels a little bit better and in her mind she is secretly cheering that Christian said he wants her. Though she hopes that she didn't ruin her friendship or chances with Christian. "I really should go though."

"Ok." Ana turns to walk out and Christian calls to her, "Hey, Ana." Ana turns around with sadness still on her face. "See you later alligator." She smiles and thinks that maybe they will be ok.

"After while crocodile." Ana turns and smiles to herself. She decides she's going to fight for this. She's going to overcome her past, give Christian the benefit of the doubt and hope that this time she's not the fool.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So sorry about the delay between chapters. This is a little shorter than my previous chapters and not as edited as I would like but I'm going to be out of pocket for a few days and probably unable to write so I wanted to get something posted. We are slowly getting to the big moment. I think maybe 1 more chapter so hang in there with me. I just wanted to give a warning as there is some abuse of Christian addressed in this chapter. Not in great detail, but it is there nonetheless.

I also want to put a thank you out there for those who read, favorite, follow and review and especially those who take the time to review on a regular basis. Thank you so much! I'm trying to find more time to write so I don't leave as long in between chapters but unfortunately the more I try it seems the longer it takes. Just know it's always my goal and I apologize that it doesn't work out. I'm a big reader of fan fiction so I know what it's like when you are waiting for an update and the excitement when you get an email that there's been one. I guess luckily for us there are so many great stories out there it makes it easier to wait.

As a reminder, we left off post Ana's latest blowup at Christian, after she apologized. We learn that Christian has some issues as well and Ana resolves that she's not going to let her past stop her any longer.

I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Chapter 5

 _One week later_

Ana sits in her dressing room a week after her latest blow up with Christian. It's been a grueling week with shows in Kansas City, Denver and Las Vegas complete. Ana thought things with Christian would go back to the same, and in general they have, with the exception that Christian has scaled way back on the flirting and hasn't once tried to kiss her. Ana is starting to feel like she has really blown her chance with him. Christian has played _Enter Sandman_ while Ana called her father before every show. Before the second show, he was hesitant to be part of her pre-show ritual with her dad again, but Ana insisted he join. She felt so much gratitude for the way he helped her at the first show that she couldn't say no. She loves having him join in with her now before each show.

The shows are still much of the same. Only now Ana recognizes what Kate and the others have been seeing regarding her chemistry with Christian. In the beginning she was so nervous about the performances but now she just enjoys it. Maybe a little too much, she reflects, as she has been so hot and bothered after performing with him that she has resorted to taking a cold shower after every performance.

After the shows their routine has been the same. When Christian finishes his set, he finds her, they join the others at some local bar, and Christian and Ana leave after about an hour, head back to his tour bus and either work on a song they are writing together or she helps him with the song he is writing for his mom. Neither Ana nor Christian have brought up the almost kiss or subsequent argument. Neither has attempted to kiss the other and they have been operating in a purely platonic manner. Ana feels like she is dying inside as her feelings for him increase day by day the more she spends time with him. Christian's feelings for Ana are still there, albeit more reserved, but in Ana's less than confident mind his feelings for her have seemingly ceased. Therefore, she's afraid to be the one to make any sort of move.

As Ana ponders again how she can repair the crack that she's created between her and Christian, he pops his head into her room. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Ana replies without cracking a smile.

Christian frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's get my dad on the line."

Christian stares at Ana for a second before nodding his head but knowing something is bothering her. He wants to push further but decides against it. He has been careful around Ana over the past week. He is trying to avoid another fight. He's not sure what to do at this point. Over the past few months of knowing Ana he has experienced a cornucopia of emotions and it has sent his head spinning. He's not quite giving up on her yet, but he is afraid of moving forward because there is one emotion, well maybe more than one, that he has not yet experienced with her, but there is one in particular he is trying to avoid. He has managed to avoid that feeling for many years and made a promise to himself that he would never put himself in a position where it would again.

On one hand he has an overwhelming feeling when he was with Ana that he wants to feel forever. He loves spending time with her. She is funny and has a sharp wit and challenges him in ways that no one ever has before. It refreshes him and he can't away from her because of it. The routine they have fallen into this past week offers him a new level of comfort.

When Christian became a musician, for the first time in his life, he felt settled. Grace introduced him to piano when he was six and it changed him from the lost and damaged boy he was as a result of his pre-adoption life, and into a boy that had a horrible past, but it was just that, a past. It no longer haunted him. He still didn't feel as though he belonged in Grace and Carrick's world, but he was ok. He loved them but he kept a distance from them because at he feared the peace that he had been given could be ripped away from him at any time and then he would be back to being that four year old child clinging to his dead mother.

That peace was shaken when he was fourteen when his mother's so called friend, Elena, came on to him. Christian knew it was wrong, but he was horny and Elena was a hot, older woman. Elliott was always telling Christian he needed to get laid. Elliot provided him with all the education he needed. So when Elena kissed Christian just out of sight of the rest of the party-goers at one of his parent's summer parties and then told him to meet him in the boathouse, there was no way he was missing his chance.

He assumed that Elena knew of his touch issues. He had overheard Grace talking to her about it on more than one occasion. It didn't really bother Christian too much. Christian, even as a boy, understood the strain on his parents, especially Grace, caused by his distancing them. So if Grace felt the need to vent to a friend then he wasn't going to begrudge her of that. So he walked into the boathouse and as he assumed Elena gave him head and then told him to come to her house the next day at 10:00 AM to return the favor.

He did. Though he arrived at 11:00 AM and there was something different about the way Elena was acting from the prior day at the boathouse. She was dressed in all leather. She seemed tougher and Christian could tell she wasn't happy that he arrived an hour later than she had asked him to. He was surprised at the difference in her but was so horny that he didn't think about it too much and followed Elena to her basement. The room they entered was dark and it wasn't until several weeks later and the details of Elena's alternative sex life came out that he found out about all the implements she had in her dungeon that he didn't notice while he was there. The only thing Christian remembered was that he walked in there thinking he was about to lose his virginity, and he ran out of there without his virginity, with bruises on his back and legs and felt like he was four year old Christian again.

He didn't know what to do or where to go so he ran to a nearby park. Luckily, it was a cold and damp day so there weren't many people at the park and Christian could sit and think. He had a Discman with him so he put on one of the pieces he played when he felt he needed to be calm and he got his thoughts together as best he could. He called the only person he felt he could talk to about this or who he thought would be the person least likely to ask any questions — Elliot.

He was wrong. Elliot was furious and wouldn't let it go. He saw the redness on Christian's legs which had already begun to turn black and blue and badgered Christian until he told him what happened. Elliot then convinced Christian to allow him to tell their parents. Knowing he would be unable to do it himself he agreed. Elliot drove him home, confessed on behalf of Christian and the next thing he knew Elena was in prison.

Christian was sent to therapy for what felt like the hundredth time. This time he saw Dr. Flynn who was different than the other therapists he had seen before and who hadn't seemed to be able to help him. Flynn tapped into Christian's love of music and used it has a tool to bring him back to that place of peace and comfort. It somehow worked.

It was after these events and working with Flynn that he decided to make music his career and once that decision was made and he started taking steps in that direction he felt really settled for the first time in his life. He still kept his distance from his family, but Grace and Carrick were so pleased that Christian had found a passion that it connected them. They accepted the distance and loving Christian from afar was bearable because they knew he was happy. And Christian's happiness was all that mattered to them.

When Ana came into Christian's life, Christian realized that there was more out there for him. He had a loving family and success but now he realized that he could feel more and that there were some feelings that he couldn't control. He felt for the first time that he could maybe have a companion. He didn't dare go as far as to think of marriage or having a family of his own but he felt a level of comfort and ease and he felt like he had the ability to share his emotions with Ana. He felt feelings he never had before and ones he never expected to and the thought that she could take all that away from him in a second with one of her outbursts made his head spin and gave him an unwanted feeling in the pit of his stomach. That is the feeling he is trying to avoid.

This past week he has kept close to Ana but not too close. He wants to kiss her. He can think of nothing else. They perform together and the attraction between them drives him mad. There were a few times when he almost kissed her on stage. The attraction reached such a high that even his worst fears couldn't have stopped him. The only thing that did was knowing the shit storm that would create if he publicly put his feelings out there.

After the shows though he wants more, so he practically runs off the stage and tries to find her so he can hang out with her after the show. It kills him to spend the rest of the evening with her as friends, but not more. After last week, however, he feels he has no choice. He cannot go back to that Christian of old. The child Christian who was alone with his dead birth mother, the teenage Christian who let an older woman take advantage of him. So he continues to be adult Christian who refuses to let anyone, even his family, get close to him.

Christian knows his walls are slowly coming down but refuses to let himself think of it for fear that his abandonment issues will resurface and push away all the progress he has made. Writing this song for his mother is his first step at bringing his family from the outer edges of his life and into his circle. No one has penetrated his circle since Elena. After that decision left him bruised and battered and his mother's former friend in prison he put his walls up even higher. He hopes this song brings his mother in and feels the rest of his family will follow. Elliot has penetrated a circle a little, Mia will be easy. His father Carrick may be a little more difficult but he isn't worried. It's his mother. He's scared but the logical part of his mind and most of his heart knows she will never hurt him.

And then there's Ana. She's keeps prodding at the circle and poking holes in it and Christian cannot seem to stop it. The illogical part of his mind is winning out slightly and telling him to stop her but it's his heart that is overriding all at the moment. His heart wants her in it. And even though he has hit the breaks, he's only slightly decelerating, he doesn't have the strength to push all the way down. She has her own walls but she's letting him in too. She lets him sing with her and her dad before every show, she's writing a song with him and now she is helping him with his mom's song. Christian doesn't think Ana realizes the magnitude of that just as much as Christian doesn't realize the magnitude he singing with her and her dad.

They finish singing the song with Ana's dad and Ray Steele wishes Ana luck as he usually does.

"Thanks dad. Three more shows and then I'll be home for Christmas. I can't wait to see you and everyone."

"Annie, there's something I need to tell you about that. I didn't want to do it before your show but since you brought it up —."

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that Nana and Pop decided they want to spend Christmas somewhere warm this year. They said they don't know how much longer they will be able to travel and they've always wanted to spend Christmas somewhere tropical so they are doing it. And since they aren't coming, your aunts and uncles decided to not make the trip to Montesano this year."

Ana's face fell. She always loved having Christmas as a family. She didn't get to see her extended family nearly enough and Christmas was the only time of year it seemed to happen. She sighed and looked at Christian with a frown. "Ugh, really? That's…really lousy." She didn't really know what else to say. She is sure her dad is just as disappointed but she didn't want to make it worse on him by making him feel bad for her. "Well I guess it's just us then, dad."

"Guess so. No worries Annie. I'm looking forward to spending time with my girl. We'll find plenty to do."

Christian saw the sadness on Ana's face and since making her feel better seemed to be his _thing_ these days he decided to try to again without even thinking. "Ana, Ray, why don't you join my family for Christmas Eve? We usually have a big celebration as well with all my aunts and uncles and cousins, but this year, and probably most years going forward, we aren't. A few of my cousins are now married with children of their own so they are starting to break away from the usual tradition since they want to have Christmas with their kids in their own homes."

"Son, that's really nice of you to offer but we wouldn't want to impose."

Christian looks at Ana and sees she is blushing. He's not sure why she's blushing but he thinks it means she wants to come so he decides to give Ray the push that he needs. "Ray, you certainly wouldn't be imposing and if you guys come over a little early we can even get a little ice fishing in. My parents live on a lake."

"Ice fishing? Well, then. That changes everything I suppose. What do you think Annie?"

Ana laughs and rolls her eyes. "Well I don't want to deprive my dear old dad from getting his Christmas fishing in now do I?"

"I know you are rolling your eyes, Annie. And you better watch it or I am going to make you come with us. I still haven't thought of a punishment for that outfit you were wearing on stage." Ana now is beet red. "Christian, has she toned down that crazy outfit she has been wearing?"

Christian now is also wearing a shade of red and is at a loss for how to respond appropriately. "Umm, not sure what outfit you mean, Ray, but Ana always looks lovely." Christian stares at Ana as he says this and can't help but think how true his words really are. As much has her dominatrix outfit, which Christian is sure is the one Ray is talking about, turns him on, he finds her beautiful always, especially when they go out after the shows. She usually wears jeans and a t-shirt under her leather jacket and a baseball cap. Christian thought at first this was a way for Ana to go unnoticed out in public but given her naïveté regarding her perception in the public he things she just likes to wear it, which he finds even more endearing. But the best part of his day is when they go back to his bus to write and she takes her hat off and lets her long hair free and messy. She seems so comfortable with him and that brings a warmness to his heart that he has been holding onto ever since the first time it happened.

Ana is looking at Christian and is thinking how this is one of those moments when she would really like to kiss him but obviously she isn't going to do that with her dad on the line. Ana pushes away the doubt that Christian is just throwing out one of his lines. She sees the way he is looking at her and feels it. She knows he is being genuine and she's fulfilling that promise she made to herself a week ago. She feels a slight glimmer of hope that she hasn't lost Christian to friendship and now he's invited her and her dad to Christmas Eve. She thinks it's a little strange because they've known each other for so little but it seems it was done on impulse by Christian so she hopes that it's not a decision that he later regrets.

"Ok, Dad. I've gotta get going. Sounds like we have Christian Eve plans then provided Christian parents don't mind."

"I'm sure it will be fine. My sister is literally your biggest fan and my mom knows better. If there was a Seattle chapter of the Ana Steele fan club she would probably be running it. According to my mother you are all she talks about."

"Well, that's cute. I can't wait to meet her."

Christian realizes how creepy it would sound if Ana were to hear that his sister was 21 so he decides to just let her believe Mia is some teeny bopper so she doesn't change her mind about coming.

"Break a leg, Annie. Will see you in a few days. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Goodbye."

"Ok, on that note I will leave you to it. See you later al –

"Christian, wait. Thanks for inviting us. That was really nice. And seriously if your parents have any objection –"

"Ana, seriously. They won't. Don't even think about it."

"Ok, then. I better get ready to get out there."

"Right. See you in a bit."

Christian leaves Ana so she can get ready to get on stage. It suddenly hits him that he just asked Ana to come to Christmas Eve and he now wonders why he did that. He doesn't think that he regrets it because he will do just about anything to spend time with her these days. She's his friend and she seemed upset and he couldn't have that. He figures he should probably call his mom and tell her and as he takes out his phone he sees he has an incoming call from Elliot.

"Hey, El."

"What the fuck, bro!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" You invited Ana to Christmas Eve. What are you trying to do here, bro?"

"Wait a minute. How do you know I asked Ana to Christmas Eve? That happened literally two minutes ago."

"Ana called Kate. I was with Kate. I made an excuse to leave Kate so I didn't have to invite her to Christmas Eve. Come on C, you can't put me in this position. I've been seeing - and by seeing I mean fucking - Kate for like a week. You haven't even kissed Ana, you spend every minute with her, but have put her in the friend zone, and then pull a boyfriend move and invite her to Christmas Eve! In no circumstance do I come out of this looking good."

"Back up, El. What do you mean I've put her in the friend zone. And how do you know that I haven't kissed her? And you and Kate are still hooking up?"

"Christian, are you kidding me? Have you seen Kate? And she lives in Seattle. It's like fate or some shit."

"Whatever, I mean what about Ana? Where did you hear all that?"

"Ana and Kate talk every day. And every day I have to hear from Kate how my brother is such an asshole and how you're stringing Ana along. And when are you going to grow a pair."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what Ana thinks?"

"No no, bro. Relax. That's all Kate. You know she's a reporter, right? She goes into full journalist mode, badgers Ana with questions and then writes me a verbal report about my brother. Then I let her take her anger out on me in bed."

"Jesus, Elliott. Don't bring me into your sick fantasies."

"But seriously bro. What the hell? I mean Ana is hot as hell. I would have been hitting that from day one. What are you waiting for?"

"It's complicated."

"Don't give me that shit. I've seen you two on stage and in person. I know you want her. I know she wants you. Don't get hung up with all your bull shit past nonsense. Just go for it."

"I'm not the only one with a bull shit past. I tried to kiss her once and her past shot me down."

"Whatever dude. Now she's coming over and meeting the parents. This is so weird."

"Why is it weird? We're friends."

"Yeah ok, Christian. She's your girlfriend but with no benefits. And now you are bringing your girlfriend to meet our parents. Mom is going to love this."

"Ok, whatever El. I don't see what the big deal is. Don't bring your hang up with asking Kate into this. You've known her for a week. She can't expect an invite to Christmas."

"No, probably not. But the seriousness of your relationship with Ana is going to push her into wanting a serious relationship with me.

"So, what's wrong with that? Maybe it's time you grew the fuck up already."

"Yeah, you're right. I should be more like you. Hell, at the rate you're going you'll be married by Valentine's Day."

"Alright, El. Is there another reason you called me because I have a show to get ready for?"

"No that was it. Just wanted to bust your balls. But seriously Christian, take a chance. I've gotta good feeling about this girl. Don't miss your chance."

"Ok, El. See you in a few days."

"Can't wait, bro. Laters."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hang in there with me a little bit longer people! We're getting to the big moment. But a little drama first!

Chapter 6

Ana sits in Christian's tour bus after the first of three California shows, tired. Very tired. Christian senses it and thinks that he is really tired too. They have been working at a feverish pace on the song they are writing together and not for any particular reason. They both love writing music and they both seem to get so into it that they can't seem to help themselves. Christian decides that maybe it would be a good night to take a break.

"Ana, why don't we take a break from writing tonight?"

"Is it that obvious how tired I am?"

Christian laughs. "Yes and it made me realize that I am really tired too. I think we've made great progress on the song so we can afford to take a night off."

"What about your mom's song? Are you good with where you are with that?"

"I think it's good. I'm really happy with it and I really appreciate you helping me with it." Christian looks down at his hands and pauses to gather his thoughts. He then looks up at Ana from his place on the couch across from the one where she is sitting. "Ana, I just want you to know that you helping me . . . well . . . it means a lot to me. This song is very important to me and I want it to be perfect. And having a second set of ears, especially from someone who knows and understands writing music, to listen and give some feedback, it really makes a big difference and I will forever be grateful to you for that."

Ana is now blushing and biting her lip. She knows the song is important to Christian but hearing him confess it to her in the way he just did fills her chest with warmth. She is sure that if she was sitting on the same couch next to him she would have had the courage to finally kiss him. She can't take much more of this distance he is putting in between them. Their friendship has progressed so quickly and they were one step away from making it more than a friendship. She can't figure out how to get there with him though.

"Christian, I appreciate the gratitude but your song was in great shape before I ever listened to it. It's a hit. There is no doubt about it. And I don't know your mom but I know she's going to love it so much. It's a beautiful tribute; even though she will probably think you are being too hard on yourself." Ana smirks knowingly because she has teased Christian so many times about how self-deprecating the song is and how it's a far cry from how Christian acts in his everyday life. Anyone who meets Christian finds him confident, demanding and a little cocky. But now that Ana has gotten to know him a bit she knows that's only a part of him. There is so much more to Christian Grey and she likes to think that she is one of the few people to know the other sides of him.

"If only that were true. I put my parents through a lot."

Christian stares out the window now looking glum. Ana thinks that if they aren't going to be working tonight she doesn't want them to spend the evening being overly emotional. Most of their nights feel that way because they are usually writing which more often than not requires them to enter a certain emotional state. If they aren't writing, then they are usually fighting, which is also an emotionally taxing experience. Ana decides that if they are taking a break then they are taking a real break. She thinks for a moment that if she offered to give Christian a massage she might be able to parlay that into a make out session. She shakes her head at the thought, wondering if Kate is starting to rub off on her and thinking how she is likely going to have to take matters into her own hands tonight one way or another. She doesn't know how Christian would react to the offer of a massage so she decides to go for something a little less sexual.

"So should we play a game or something?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok. I couldn't tell you the last time I played a game. What should we play?"

"I don't know. Do you have cards or anything in here?"

Christian laughs. "Ana, if there were cards in here I wouldn't have a clue. I'm not really much of the game playing type."

"Well what do you do for fun?"

"I write music. What do you do for fun?"

Ana thinks for a moment trying to come up with something. "Honestly, I was going to say hang out with Kate, but that really wouldn't be true because she usually drags me out. I do like to read. But yeah I write music too."

"Well aren't we just two peas in a pod."

"I was thinking more like two sad sacks."

Ana and Christian are both just staring into space. Ana gets an idea. "Sooo, Christian, since we are pathetic and have no lives outside of music so much that we can't come up with anything else to do, I have an idea about another song we can sing together during the next show."

"Another song? What about the one we've been doing? It's really been a hit."

"Oh yeah I wasn't saying we should stop doing that one but I was thinking since it's almost Christmas, maybe we add another song – a holiday treat for the fans."

"This is starting to sound like something I'm not going to like."

"Why would you say that? It's just a song that I have always wanted to sing but you need a partner to sing it with. And it would be weird to sing it with my dad."

"Ok, lay it on me, Ana. What is it?"

"Baby, It's Cold Outside."

"No way."

"What? Why not?"

"For two reasons. One, that song has been sung by way too many people and it's so cheesy. And two, every year my sister begs me to sing it with her at Christmas. The only way I get out of it is by agreeing to play it and then she and Elliot sing it together – which is hysterical by the way because Elliot can't sing. So if I sing that at a concert with you and Mia finds out, well I don't think I will be going to Christmas Eve dinner."

"Oh c'mon Christian. Pleaasssee. Let's just sing it now and see how it sounds. You already know how to play it. Do you know the words too?"

Christian looks at Ana and knows he doesn't have it in him to say no to her. He sighs, "Of course I know the words. Mia has been singing it every year since I can remember. She's obsessed with that song."

"Perfect, then you can do it with me."

"I never said that."

"Well you haven't said no." Christian stares at Ana trying to figure out how he is going to get out of this. "How about we sing it now and you think about it?"

"Why do you want to sing this so badly?"

"I just really like the song. And you have such a great voice. I feel like if you weren't a country artist you would be a crooner like Dean Martin. I really want to hear you sing it. You will have every woman at that show swooning."

"Swooning, huh? Do women still swoon? I thought swooning went out in the sixties."

"Yes, women still swoon."

"If I sing it will you be swooning, Miss Steele?"

Ana cocks her head and smirks. "Why don't we sing it and you'll find out?"

Christian laughs. "Fine. But one time and then I will think about it."

Ana smiles widely. "Done."

"You have the biggest shit-eating grin on your face right now."

"So what?"

"It's because you know I'm going to agree to this because I can't say no to you."

"I wasn't aware you couldn't say no to me. Hmm. Maybe I should be asking for something else." Ana turns red at where her thoughts are bound to go next.

Christian picks up on it and decides to continue this flirting that Ana surprisingly has started. "Like what?"

"Never mind. Let's sing before you distract me and get out of it."

Christian smiles at how easily he can fluster Ana but decides to let it be for now and starts playing the familiar tune. Ana is smiling again because she really loves the song and hasn't heard it in a while.

Ana begins, " _I really can't stay"_

Then Christian comes in, " _Baby it's cold outside"_

Ana sings, " _I've got to go away"_

Christian follows, " _Baby it's cold outside_ "

They continue the duet and when all is said and done they sing the song sixteen times so Ana knows that Christian is definitely planning on singing it with her at the next show. Christian's voice is destroying her. It is becoming more and more apparent to her that she is going to have to be the one to make a move if she wants something to happen with Christian. She doesn't know if this is his way of punishing her for her rejection of him or what but she is so turned on and decides that she is going to do something about it. Tonight.

"So, are you swooning?"

Ana laughs but then bites her lip and decides it's now or never. "You have a very sexy voice, Mr. Grey."

Christian raises his eyebrows surprised that Ana is still flirting with him. He's still unsure about where to go with this relationship with Ana. He thinks for a moment back to what Elliot said about how he and Ana are basically together but not sleeping together. He knows Elliot's right. Just as he's about to flirt back to see where it goes there's a knock at the door and Luke Sawyer, Ana's security, comes in.

"Sawyer, what's going on?" Ana asks.

Christian looks over to Ana. "Care to introduce us, Ana." Ana looks at Christian and for a moment thinks she's sees the look of jealousy on his face.

"Sawyer's my security. Luke Sawyer meet Christian Grey."

"Oh. Good to meet you Sawyer. I'm surprised we haven't met before."

"He's not with me all the time" Ana responds.

"Why the hell not?" Christian asks with a harshness equally directed at Ana and Sawyer. He wonders whose call that is though Christian is pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Grey, you can stop that shit right now. Don't disrespect my security when he's standing right here. Sawyer is part time. I have him here for shows but he's more covert."

"Ana, do you really think that's wise? What do you do when you go out at other times? There are too many crazies out there, believe me."

"I call Sawyer sometimes. I'm not very social so it's not like I'm always going out. Anyway, can we let the man tell me why he's here or are we going to fight over this?"

"Fine. But I'll be talking to Ray about this."

"Like hell you will, Grey. What gives you the right? You are going to mind you goddamn business is what you are going to do."

Christian is about to say more but Ana cuts him off. "Sawyer, what's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine ma'am. But I've learned some information that concerns both you and Mr. Grey that I think you should know."

"Concerns me?" Christian asks now very curious.

"Yes, sir. I have information as to how TMZ obtained the photos of your show and the leaked report concerning your alleged relationship."

"You're kidding? I've had Taylor looking into this and hasn't been able to get anywhere. So who leaked it then?"

"Mark Henkel."

"What the fuck?" Christian booms, now angry and confused.

"Sawyer, are you sure? I can't believe our tour manager would pull a stunt like that," Ana comments.

"Positive, ma'am."

Christian can't believe what he is hearing but is determined to get to the bottom of it. "Why the hell would Mark do that, Sawyer, and how did you find this out?"

"Before I tell you that I would like to ask a favor. I ask that you keep my source confidential because she will lose her job and probably be blackballed in the industry."

Ana looks at Christian before responding and he nods. "She. Now you really have me intrigued. We will keep your source confidential if we can Sawyer. But you have to understand the seriousness of what happened here."

"I understand ma'am. It's Andrea Mitchell."

"Andrea. As in Mark's secretary? Why would she give you that information?" Ana asks dumbfounded.

"Ana, it's obvious isn't it? He's fucking her."

Ana is shocked at Christian's crassness and rudeness toward Sawyer. "Christian! Don't be an asshole. Would you please let him speak? Otherwise you can just leave."

Sawyer stares down Christian. Andrea told Sawyer that Christian is a good guy and she felt bad about what Mark did to him and Ana, which is why she told him, but Sawyer is really starting to question Andrea's judgment. Breaking eye contact with Christian he looks at Ana, "Andrea is my girlfriend. We've been dating for six months. She has access to Mark's emails and what she said is that Mark was pressured by the label to leak the photos and spread a story that you and Mr. Grey are an item so that it would drum up interest for the tour."

"This makes no fucking sense. Why would they need to drum up interest? Ana and I each have big enough followings."

"Andrea said she got the impression that they are really trying to make a big push for Ana. But then they were worried that they made a mistake by pairing her with you for the tour and that they alienated your fans and that it would be a tough sell to your fans to follow Ana. It was too late to change the tour so they went this route."

"I fucking told them we didn't belong together. And then they pull this shit. Heads are going to fucking roll."

"What do you mean we don't belong together?" Ana realizes the double meaning she is putting behind her question and catches herself before Christian picks up on it. "The tour is going great. People are loving both our acts and the collaboration. It couldn't be better."

"You know it was a bad idea in the beginning, Ana. I agree that it's worked out fine but you can't deny that you had your doubts too."

Ana nods but the thought that Christian really meant the two of them shouldn't be together romantically still stings. Christian picks up on this but realizes that he can only handle one issue at a time. He picks up his phone.

"Who are you calling? Don't you dare get Andrea in trouble" Ana says.

"I'm calling Taylor who is then going to get in touch with my legal team. I'm fucking done with this label. Don't worry I will protect Andrea, Sawyer. And if it comes out that she was involved in giving us the information I will find her another job. I've had enough of being jerked around by these people. And Mark Henkel. I can't believe he would do this to me."

"For what it's worth, Mr. Grey, Andrea said that Mark basically had no choice but to do what they told him."

"There's always a choice, Sawyer. He sold me out. Did Andrea say who at the label was pushing this?"

"Jack Hyde."

"Fucking Jack Hyde. I never liked or trusted that asshole." Christian sees Ana looking at the ground. "What's wrong, Ana? Did Hyde do something to you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

Christian was now worried and getting angrier by the minute. He felt like any moment he was going to blow up at someone. "Because at the mention of his name you went pale and looked down at the ground. And because I know his reputation. He signs young girls to the label only if they fuck him. I never thought that was you because you actually are talented but please tell me he didn't take advantage of you? I swear I will kill him." Christian was not pulling his hair at the thought of Ana being harmed by Hyde.

"Calm down, Christian. No, he didn't. But he did try. I was already signed though. That asshole had the gall to proposition me in front of my father. You can imagine how that went."

"I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"Christian, what are you going to do? I mean I'm pissed about this too but let's face it we're a slave to the label."

"I'm done being a slave to the label. This is the last straw. They don't let me put out the songs I want. They pair me with you, which don't get me wrong, is working out just fine, but you know my point, and now they pull this. And I have a privacy clause in my contract with them where they aren't allowed to use any private information to market me. That's exactly what they did here. And I'm going to use it to get out."

"What about the tour? Can you drop your label in the middle of a tour?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. If I have to pay for the tour myself I will. I'm done with them."

"I don't think I have that clause in my contract. I wish I did."

"I have some shit in my past that I don't want them using." Christian pauses for a moment and ponders whether he should continue. He knows if he doesn't Ana is somehow going to get the information from him. Plus, he feels a comfort with her that makes him want to tell her. So he decides to just come clean. "I'm adopted and my life before I was adopted - well my life wasn't good. And even after I was adopted. I had some difficult teenage years."

Ana looks Christian in the eyes. Not with pity, but with understanding, like she is starting to put the pieces of Christian Grey together. "Oh. Well that kinda explains the song then."

Christian decides that he doesn't want to get into any more about his past with Ana tonight. Further, he knows he has to talk to Taylor and come up with a plan for dealing with this betrayal. "Yeah. Listen, Ana. I need to talk to Taylor and figure out what to do about this. I'm sorry to cut our night short but I want to get on this now."

"Of course, Christian. And can you keep me in the loop? This is new territory for me. I suppose I should have my attorney take a look at my contract too."

Christian stands up and looks at Ana with a fondness that Ana had never noticed before from him. He takes her hands in his. "Ana, you know I will take care of you." Ana thinks that she isn't the only one speaking with a double meaning tonight. Christian thinks to himself how much he means what he just said.

* * *

AN: I thought up this story idea around Christmas time - hence the Christmas theme. As I mention there are a million versions of Baby, It's Cold Outside. The one that I was thinking of is Brett Eldridge and Megan Trainor. Please check it out! Brett Eldridge is a country singer but he put out a Christmas album this past year and doesn't sound country at all. It's his beautiful voice I had in mind for Christian when singing that song.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't know how to express how sorry I am at the delay. Over a month is just not at all acceptable to me. I give life as an excuse but also a bit of writer's block as I knew where I wanted to go but went back and forth about how to get there. I feel badly at my lack of dedication in getting to writing more. Especially when I see how often other writers post. I give them all the credit in the world. I've cleared a lot off my plate in the last month though so I am going to try to do better. I understand how frustrating it is and I don't blame those of you that don't want to continue reading because of the long breaks between chapters.

Anyway, here is the next one. We left off with the revelation that it was the tour manager and record label that fed a story to the tabloids about Christian and Ana being a couple and Christian running off to deal with it when Ana seemed like she was ready to make a move. I have a mini lemon in this chapter (yay!). Maybe someone can explain to me why it's called a lemon. I always found that term amusing. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for those who have stayed with me, review, send private messages and read! I do find writing this a lot of fun and I hope you have fun reading!

Chapter 7

Ana rubs away the sleep from her eyes so she can make out the numbers on the clock. Ten AM. She can't believe she was able to sleep for so long. She feels relieved because she badly needed a good night sleep. Two more shows and then a much needed break she thinks to herself.

Her thoughts suddenly go to the fact that in three days she'll be at Christian's parents' home for Christmas Eve. She is still having a hard time believing she and her dad are celebrating the holiday with Christian's family instead of their own. She feels like it is almost as though it was fate how it all worked out but then shakes her head at the silliness of her thoughts. She refuses to be the silly school girl she used to be always thinking that things are "meant to be."

More importantly Ana thinks that she only has a few days to get some Christmas shopping done. She has not bought one gift yet. Not even for her dad. It occurs to her that she should probably get something for Christian's parents but she doesn't have any ideas. Ana suddenly begins to panic. She grabs her phone and dials Kate.

"Ana! Hi!" Kate answers excitedly and happy to hear from her friend.

Ana frantically describes her dilemma to her best friend. "Kate! I need help! Christmas Eve is in three days and I have no idea what to get Christian's parents and more importantly, do I buy Christian a gift? And what am I going to get him? I need to go shopping today and I have no idea what to do. I need your help!"

Kate finds amusement in Ana's nervousness at the situation concerning her pseudo boyfriend. "Calm down, Ana. It's not that difficult. Just bring his parents a bottle of wine."

"A bottle of wine. That's what you come up with," Ana says in disgust. "That's the worst idea ever. I know nothing about wine."

"Ok. So why don't you make something?"

"And when am I going to find time to do that, Kate?" Ana is beginning to question why she even called Kate in the first place as she seems to not have any clue how to help.

"I don't know, Ana. I've never had to buy a gift for a boyfriend's parents before." And therein lies the problem Ana thinks to herself.

"Christian isn't my boyfriend," Ana replies sternly.

"Yeah ok. You keep telling yourself that." Kate is now rolling her eyes at the absurdity of her friend and her relationship with the guy who has clearly stolen her heart. And based on what Elliot has told her she knows the same is true for Christian.

Ana looks at the clock and realizes that if she doesn't get going soon she isn't going to have time to find something. "Are you going to actually help me think of something or not? And what about Christian?"

"Is he going to buy you something?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Geez. Steele. You need to chill. Actually, you just need to get laid. You spend every waking moment with Grey. I would have thought the subject maybe would have come up."

"Well it hasn't. I'm in so much trouble. I can't believe I just thought of this now."

"Don't complain. It's a nice problem to have," Kate mumbles in response, surprising Ana.

"Kate, don't tell me you're itching for an invite."

"Well, not really. I kinda want to go to see what happens between you and Christian. Because if it doesn't happen then, it's never happening. And I've got good money on Christmas Eve."

Ana doesn't seem to notice how easily Kate changed the subject back to Ana and Christian. "What do you mean? Are you an Elliot betting on Christian and me?"

"No, of course not. It's just an expression, Ana." Kate cringes hoping Ana buys her white lie. Technically, it's not she and Elliot with the bet. It's she and Elliott, Grace and Carrick, Ray and Mia. But Kate doesn't plan on telling Ana that.

"Well if you don't have any ideas to give me then I need to get going. I have only a few hours to shop before the show."

"I'm sorry Ana. This is really out of my territory. I can't remember the last time I bought a guy a gift and I definitely never have bought parent gifts."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I spazzed out on you. It's my own fault for not thinking of this before now. See you soon though. I'm looking forward to hanging out in Seattle. Maybe for New Year's or something?"

"Yeah. I think Elliot is actually planning a party at Christian's place."

"Really? Does Christian know about it?"

"Ha! That's a great question. Elliot says he throws one there every year so probably. If you are wondering whether you're invited Steele. You know you are."

"No. I wasn't wondering at all," Ana says with a voice betraying the fact that she really is hoping to get an invite from Christian personally.

"Ok, Steele. You better get shopping."

"Yes. Talk to you later, Kate."

"Laters."

Four hours later Ana emerges from the local mall with Sawyer carrying several bags of Christmas gifts for her dad and the Greys, including Christian. She sighs heavily and wonders how she managed to find something for everyone at one location in such a short amount of time.

Having not heard from Christian since they parted the night before she debates whether she should send him a text to see how he's doing. It feels odd to her that they haven't spoken all day. Usually he would have sent a text by now which leads Ana to think that the revelations from the night before about Mark Henkel are worse than she expected. As she gets in the car she decides to check in and send a "how are you" text. She gets a response immediately.

 _Christian:_ This is a total shit show. Too much to get into over text. Will talk to you about it later.

 _Ana_ : Ok. Yes, I definitely want to know what's going on. Will I see you before the show?

 _Christian_ : Shit. Probably not. I think I'm going to be tied up until right before I have to go on. I'm sorry. Will Ray be calling you?

Ana pauses for a moment, disappointed, but she doesn't want Christian to know that.

 _Ana_ : Yes he will. No worries, Christian. I'll see you on stage. Good luck.

 _Christian_ : Thanks. Sorry to miss the pre-show. I really look forward to it. L

 _Ana_ : Don't beat yourself up over it. We have lots more shows.

 _Christian_ : Ok. See you later . . . alligator.

 _Ana_ : After while crocodile.

Ana smiles to herself thinking how he didn't forget their thing. She's going to miss him before the show. She knows Kate is right that they act like a couple. Last night she had the courage to finally test the waters by flirting a bit. Ana was sure that Christian was going to flirt back but they were interrupted by the whole Mark Henkel, TMZ debacle. She's looking forward to seeing Christian tonight and very curious as to how he plans on handling Mark. Ana isn't really sure what she should do which is why she wants to see what Christian has to say first. She's concerned about betraying Andrea's confidence but doesn't feel like she can just let something like this go.

After he texts Ana, Christian rubs his eyes and realizes that he's been at this for hours. After leaving Ana the night before, he met up with Taylor to fill him in on the situation, instructing him to see what other information he could dig up with the added challenge of getting the information without implicating Andrea. He then called his attorneys to fill them in so they could start working on a way to get him out of his contract with the record label. His attorneys seemed fairly confident he was going to be able to get out of it so Christian decided to game plan his next steps which he's had in the back of his mind for a while now. He slept for a couple hours but he couldn't seem to turn his brain off. After exchanging some texts with Ana, he's finds that he is excited to see her later so he can run his ideas by her. He feels pretty confident in his plans, but Ana has become his confidant, and because she is also in the music business and he trusts her and knows that she will give him sound advice on his plans.

But there is more to it than that. He feels a comfort with Ana that makes him want to tell her everything and share the important things in his life with her. He looks forward to seeing her and spending time with her every day. He knows he's never felt like this before. It scares him. But he can't take much more of just being friends. He thinks back to the previous night when Ana seemed to be flirting with him before they were interrupted by Sawyer. After Ana had rejected him, Christian resolved that he would take a step back and see if Ana made a move. He wonders if she is getting just as frustrated as he is at this point. The sexual tension between them is unreal. Christian doesn't know how much longer he can go before he cracks or his arm falls off from taking care of that tension every night after he returns to his hotel or tour bus after hanging out with Ana. He is sick of hearing from Elliot about how Ana is his "girlfriend without benefits." Elliot is pretty proud of himself for coming up with it and Christian thinks it's almost as bad as Elliot's other stupid, and entirely unoriginal catchphrases like "laters", "awesomesauce", "amazeballs", "chillax" and "cray cray."

Even though they were only texting, Christian sensed Ana's disappointment that he wouldn't be able to sing with her and her dad before the show. He gets an idea and decides that now is a good time to take a break from the contract business that has taken up the last twelve hours of his life.

Meanwhile, Ana arrives back at her hotel and the over-zealous front desk clerk beckons to her to pick up a package delivered for her. She sees the return address is from Kate and recognizes her scribbly handwriting so knows it's ok to open without waiting for Sawyer to examine it. When she gets into her bedroom in her suite she sits on her bed and opens the box. When she sees what's inside not only is she thankful Sawyer didn't open the box but also that he is not in the suite with her. Despite the fact that she's alone, she is blushing fiercely as she stares at a bright pink vibrator. She looks at Kate's handwritten note:

 _It's time Grey takes care of business. And by business I mean you, Steele. But if he won't, meet BOB. He's always ready and willing. Don't know how you've survived this long without one of these. Enjoy! Love, K ;)_

Ana just shakes her head because nothing Kate does even surprises her at this point. She picks up the vibrator and stares at it for a minute before turning it on. Ana's never actually seen one up close before and is a little bit curious. Before she knows it she's lying down and pressing the tip of it over her panties. She's shocked at the immediate sensation and feels her panties dampen. Before she can think and talk herself out of what she's doing she imagines Christian with his mouth on her nipples, kissing and nibbling but then quickly and impatiently kissing down her abdomen and placing his lips around her clit, alternating between sucking and licking. As she imagines this as she presses the vibrator down and she comes immediately and spectacularly. She tries to catch her breath and process the fact that she not only came faster than she ever has when using her hand but she also can't get over how different it felt using the vibrator. She can't even fathom what it would have felt like if she actually put it inside of her.

Even though her new BOB satisfied her the feeling is fleeting as thoughts of Christian inside of her are now consuming her and she debates whether she should just go ahead and try it. Her thoughts are interrupted by the beeping of her phone indicating she's receiving a text message. Thinking it might be Christian she grabs the phone from her night stand and disappointed learns it is from Kate. And of course Kate wants to know if Ana received her gift.

"Yes, I received it," Ana responds, not really sure what to say out of fear that she will give away the fact that she just used the pink vibrator that her best friend sent her.

"And….?" Kate questions.

"You are so twisted."

"How was it?"

Ana doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't think Kate could possibly know she used it. "What are you talking about, Kate?"

"Come on, A. Give it up. I know you used it. I called Sawyer to tell him that I sent you a package and that he was not to open it because despite me being so "twisted" I know how embarrassed you would be if he saw it. He told me that you guys have been back from shopping for a half hour and based on your comments I know you've opened it. You haven't texted me about it. Therefore, you've been getting down with BOB, or should I say Christian. God, I hope for your sake Christian is as big as BOB."

Ana is at a loss for words at Kate's logical analysis. Now the thoughts of Christian inside of her are back but she can't respond because no matter what she says it will give it away that she used it. So in a completely uncharacteristic move Ana decides to bite the bullet and give Kate what she wants.

"Ok, Kate. Yes, I used it. I didn't even put it inside and I still came like a freight train. Ok. Happy?"

Ana could practically hear Kate squealing like a teenager. "Oh my God, Ana. I never thought you would actually use it and here you are admitting to it. You're a changed woman. Christian has you so horny you are actually acting like me."

Ana stares at her phone again not knowing what to say. She does feel like she's kind of acting crazy. Or a little bit out of character at the very least. Since she met Christian she feels like her emotions have been in a tailspin. Now she thinks she finally knows what she wants . . . him . . . but they just can't seem to get there because of stubbornness, probably on both their parts, at least Ana hopes on his too.

"Steele, I think the question is what are you going to do about it? I sent you that as a joke but clearly you are frustrated. Time to stop being scared. He wants you too. Elliot is pretty sure of it. So make your move already."

"I know. And I actually almost did last night but we were interrupted. Maybe tonight."

Kate senses Ana's frustration and changes the topic. "How did shopping go?"

"It actually went great. I was able to find a gift for everyone."

"Christian, too?"

"Yes."

"Which is?"

"Not telling. You'll find out after he gets it."

"Boo. You're no fun."

"I know. But I need to get over to the venue for pre-show."

"Ok. Break a leg, Steele. Excited to see you soon."

"Me too."

"And hang in there. It's going to happen."

Ana sighs. She wants to believe Kate and most of her does but she still has that doubt and feeling like she messed the whole thing up. She decides to put it out of her mind until after the show when she will likely see him.

Putting Christian out of her mind is not an option because when she arrives at her dressing room at the stadium a huge bouquet of flowers awaits. She looks at the card and her heart leaps when she sees they are from Christian.

 _Sorry I can't be there today. But I'm with you in spirit. Hope these make up for it. Have an amazing show. Can't wait to see you out there later killing it like you always do._

The flowers are a beautiful mix of pinks. Ana notices the roses but not being used to receiving flowers, isn't sure what the others are. They are a reminder of Christian's absence and how much it is affecting her. She sends Christian a quick thank you text but then puts her phone away and puts him out of her mind as best she can and gets to work preparing for the show.

Several hours later, after her set is done, she watches Christian from back stage as she waits for their duet. She hasn't seen him yet, the two not crossing paths in between the end of her set and the start of his. She looked for him so she could wish him luck and thank him in person for the flowers but Taylor told her he was on the phone.

Ana continues to watch Christian and the crowd just swaying along with him, screaming, smiling. He has them entranced. There's a beauty in what he does, in what they do. Ana reflects on how for a few hours it's a time when no matter what is going on in these people's lives they can be happy, free, lighter. That's what Ana has always loved so much about music. But it isn't until this moment, putting herself in the shoes of the crowd, that she realizes the importance in the performance and the bringing together of fans, and even those who maybe aren't fans but just came along for the ride. She thinks for a moment that she has become so enamored with Christian that she is either seeing the world through rose-colored glasses or maybe she's just seeing things for the first time because of him. He's making her happy and she doesn't think she's ever felt that before and actually believed it.

Christian catches her eye and winks at her taking her out of her Christian haze and she readies herself to go on stage. She waits for her cue and begins walking out on stage, singing. The crowd erupts and Ana gives everything to her performance as she never has before. She lets go and sees Christian smiling at her. They finish the song and the crowd is on their feet chanting "Grey-Steele, Grey-Steele." Ana can't remember a time when she performed and it felt so good.

Just as she's about to make her exit, Christian comes over and raises his finger indicating he doesn't want her to leave just let. Ana cringes her face in confusion as Christian announces that they have one more song they want to sing. It finally clicks for Ana that Christian remembered and is going to sing _Baby it's Cold Outside_ with her. She's ecstatic.

One of the stage crew move Christian's piano to the middle front of the stage and Christian takes a seat. Ana walks over to him mouthing "thank you" with a huge smile on her face. Christian begins, "Tonight, Ana and I have a special holiday treat for all our fans. We hope you enjoy our version of this classic." Christian starts to play and Ana begins to sing, _I really can't stay,_ and the crowd immediately starts to cheer. Soon the crowd is singing along and Ana and Christian just stare at each other, elated and enjoying this moment with each other and their fans. They get through the first few bars and Ana feels something wet on her cheek. She wipes it away but then feels another. She looks at Christian to see if he's getting wet too and he just points up. She looks up and sees snow coming from the ceiling and she starts laughing. Christian sees the absolute joy on her face as she lifts her hands in the air reveling in the moment and he realizes that he will do absolutely anything to make her as happy as he knows she is in this moment. He knows the fallout with Mia when she finds out they sang this song will all be worth it because the childlike happiness written all over Ana's face will stay with him always.

They finish the song and Ana, still smiling the biggest smile Christian has ever seen, comes over to Christian and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek. The crowd goes wild and again starts the Grey-Steele chant. Christian takes Ana's hand and stands smiling at her and tells the crowd to give one last round of applause for Ana. Ana gives a little bow and makes her way off stage waving to the crowd. Before she exits to turns and gives one last smile to Christian.

Ana goes back to her dressing room and sits for a minute allowing the happiness of the night to wash over her. After today and their performance tonight she knows in her heart for sure he's the one for her. She thinks to herself that it's really pure and simple – he makes her happy. She hopes that he feels that same happiness with her. Ana arrives at the realization that tonight is the night she is going to lay it all out there so she gets up, showers and readies herself for Christian.

Not long later Ana is on the phone with her dad when Christian pokes his head in. She holds up her finger indicating to him that she will wrap things up on the phone.

Immediately after she hangs up she excitedly starts giving Christian her appreciation at everything he planned for her that day. "Hey – thank you again for the flowers and the song and the snow! I can't believe you got snow. It was amazing," Ana says smiling shyly at Christian.

"It was nothing. But what a great show tonight, right? I really felt a different energy out there tonight."

"You were amazing as always, Christian. The crowd just loves you." Ana thinks she actually sees Christian blush a little, but continues, "So what's the plan for tonight? You want to go over your mom's song one more time?"

"That's actually what I came to tell you. I can't hang out tonight. I have a meeting with my lawyers."

Ana's face falls as she realizes that again all her plans will have to be put on hold. "Now? It's 11:00."

Christian hates disappointing Ana but knows he needs to take care of this if he wants to enjoy his Christmas. "I don't have a choice really. I need to take care of this before Christmas. We are moving on it tomorrow."

Ana, surprised at how quickly Christian has acted on this, thinks about the gravity of breaking away from your record label. "Shit. So you think you are getting out? What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting out one way or another. And I have a plan in place, which is why I've needed to spend so much time on this. I can tell you about it maybe tomorrow after the show."

"Tomorrow I'm leaving right after for Montesano."

"Damn it. I'm sorry Ana. I've been so tied up with this. I hope you know I'm not trying to avoid you."

"It's ok Christian. And no. I'm pretty sure the flowers indicated that." Ana smiles again so Christian knows that she's not upset with him

"Did you like them?"

"Of course I did. They're beautiful. I can't even think of a time anyone other than my dad has sent me flowers. I love them." Ana looks over at the beautiful arrangement she placed on the coffee table.

"I felt bad for missing our thing." Christian catches himself and rephrases, "I mean you and your dad's thing that you've let me crash in on."

Ana laughs. "Yeah we have let you infiltrate our secret pre-show routine."

Christian looks at the clock on the wall. "Ok. I need to get going. I'm sorry again. Are you going to head back to the hotel?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of energy from tonight. I think I may see where everyone is going and hang out for a bit."

"Ok. Well just make sure Sawyer is with you."

"Yes, dad. He will be. Don't worry."

"I always worry. There's too many crazies out there."

"I know. Alright, Grey. Get going. Will see you on stage tomorrow."

"Hopefully before that."

Christian leaves and Ana sighs. She understands his need to take care of this issue with the label but she is frustrated, in more than one way she thinks to herself, because this limbo phase of their relationship has gone on too long. And now even longer because she's not going to get to spend time with Christian really until Christmas Eve. Ana can't envision how she is going to find the time to talk to Christian with his family and Ray around. Leaving her thoughts behind she texts Sawyer and tells him she's ready to go.

She finds herself at a trendy club in downtown LA where the crew and bands rented out the VIP room. Ana surmises that they must use either she or Christian's name to get these places to give them a VIP room. Ana wonders what happens if neither she nor Christian show up. Her bandmates come over to her with a tray of shots and start ribbing her about the fact that she doesn't have, in their words, "her ball and chain" with her tonight. She laughs it off and downs a shot. She realizes that Kate is not the only one who seems to have noticed her and Christian's chemistry and budding relationship as they continue to tease her about how she never hangs out anymore and how she and Grey always seem to disappear on everyone when they're out after shows. Normally Ana would have a quick retort but tonight her somber mood at missing talking to Christian again is getting the better of her and instead of shooting back a comment she keeps shooting back the shots and drinks instead.

Before she knows it she's on the dance floor and in her own little world, swaying to the music, forgetting all about the fact that Christian isn't there and having fun with her crew and band. The need to use the restroom hits her suddenly so she makes her way off the dance floor and sees Sawyer follow her. It's then that Christian comes back to her mind and she decides to call him.

She goes into a stall and luckily for her no one else is in the bathroom to overhear her conversation. Christian picks up after the first ring wondering why Ana is calling him so late.

"Ana, are you ok?"

Ana, now sitting on the toilet slurs, "Heyyyyyy shithead! Remember when I used to call you that. We've come a long way, Grey."

Christian, now knowing that Ana is drunk, worriedly tries to assess just how drunk she is, "Ana, is Sawyer with you? Are you drunk? Where are you?" He quickly sends to text to Taylor to contact Sawyer to make sure he's with Ana.

While Ana hiccups and attempts to respond Christian gets confirmation from Taylor that Sawyer is waiting for Ana right outside the bathroom. "Jeezz what's with all the questions? I'm having a blast. You should be here having a blast with me. You know what? Blast kinda sounds like ass."

Christian relaxes a bit knowing that Sawyer is close by and allows himself to be somewhat amused and wants to see where this conversation goes with drunk Ana. "No it doesn't."

"What doesn't?"

"Blast doesn't sound like ass."

Ana, can't seem to get her head around how they started talking about asses. "We're you looking at my ass when I walked off stage? You always do don't you? Well let me tell you a secret, Grey. I always look at yours and it's a really nice one. I'd really like to squeeze it. I'd like to do a lot of things to your hot body."

"Oh God." Christian gulps, shocked at Ana's boldness and not knowing how to handle a drunk and very forthcoming Ana. "Ana, you are so drunk. Where are you?"

"I'm only a little drunk. I'm here in this bathroom. You aren't here. When are you going to try to kiss me again?"

Christian can't believe what he's hearing and almost in a whisper asks, "You want me to kiss you?"

"YES! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Ana yells, as she, despite being drunk, feels the frustration of the last few days setting in.

Christian decides that he better shut the conversation down because Ana won't remember it and Christian worries about how he will handle that. "Shit. You can't talk to me like this when you're drunk and I'm not. Go find Sawyer and get a glass of water. I'm coming to take you home."

"You can't. You're with your lawyers. Don't worry I will go home with Sawyer," Ana teases, even in her inebriated state knowing it will set Christian off.

"Like hell you will. I'm on my way."

"You don't know where I am."

"I'll find out. Go find Sawyer, Ana." Ana hears Christian hang up.

"Yes, sir," she responds giggling at the prospect that Christian might actually show up to take her home and the possibility that the night may end up going in the direction she had initially hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Super short but I needed to get something up because it's been too long. Sorry guys. I'm horrible at this.

We left off with Ana out at the club, drunk dialing Christian, flirting and being quite forthcoming with her feelings for him. He's on his way to get her.

Thanks to those who are still reading. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Christian hangs up with Ana feeling pissed, elated, excited and an array of other emotions that he doesn't have time to comprehend at the moment. He worries about Ana being out and drunk. He's never seen her really drunk before and because of the amount of slurring she's doing and also the uncensored way she put her feelings out there, he is more than concerned. He knows Sawyer is there but can't help but wonder if he's doing his job if he allowed her to become that drunk. While he was talking to her he had Taylor contact Sawyer to get their location so now he is on his way to some club in downtown LA which is the absolute worst idea right now because he's almost sure he'll be seen and be seen leaving with Ana.

They arrive and Christian makes his way to the VIP area. Ana isn't hard to find because she's in the middle of the dance floor and a circle has formed around her. Christian is trying to come up with a plan to handle this because she's going to be all over the celeb sites tomorrow no matter what and he doesn't know if it's a good idea to be seen as well. His decision is made for him when he sees another guy go up to her and start dancing with her. Just as he is about to cause a scene by going out and pulling the guy away from her, Taylor grabs his arm and indicates with a nod of his head over to their left where he sees Sawyer making his way through the crowd to rescue Ana. Christian feels slightly jealous that he isn't the one out there but knows it's for the best.

Christian watches as Sawyer successfully pries the guy off Ana. The guy then takes a swing at Sawyer who easily avoids it, grabs his arm, and twists him into a hold. Christian decides that he can now make his move while Ana's muscle-bound protection is distracting the club-goers. Christian slides behind Ana, nods to Sawyer as he puts his hands around Ana's waist and turns her around. Ana begins to pull away but as soon as she sees that it's Christian her annoyed grimace turns into a jaw-splitting smile and she throws her arms around his neck. Before anyone catches them in the somewhat compromising position they have found themselves, Christian whisks Ana from the dance floor and over to a hallway leading to the back stairwell with Taylor following closely behind.

When it appears the coast is clear Christian stops and pins Ana up again the wall holding her hands above her head with one of his hands, the other holding her waist. They stare at each other for a moment, Ana with eyes wide wondering what Christian is going to do and Christian staring at her intently, trying to maintain some composure and reign in his anger, lust and overall confusion about what is about to happen. Suddenly, Ana starts giggling. Christian's eyes soften, slightly, but he maintains a tight grimace not ready to let Ana off the hook. He loosens his grip on her hands, allowing her to move them down to her sides but he refuses to let them go.

"Is something funny, Miss Steele?"

 _"_ _Is something funny, Miss Steele?"_ Ana mocks in her best Christian voice. "You're funny, Christian. Why are you looking at me like that? And why did you take me off the dance floor? It was so fun out there."

Christian's annoyance at Ana's nonchalance regarding the situation she put herself in is evident in his tone. "Fun. You call it fun when some stranger puts his hands all over you? Sawyer and I were trying to save you from some creep and you tell me you were having fun."

"Yeah, it was fun. I'm single. So what's the big deal? We were dancing. What are you jealous or something?"

Christian's eyes harden once again but he refuses to be baited into a conversation about his jealousy or feelings when he knows that even in her drunken state Ana is trying to take the focus off of her and put it on to him.

"Oh no you don't, Miss Steele. You aren't getting out of this that easily. You go out by yourself, get hammered, drunk dial me, flirt with me and then start dancing with some creep who will have his fifteen minutes when you are all over the gossip sites tomorrow because you decided to come to a club known for hosting celebrities. Don't even think for a second I'm going to let you turn the tables on me here."

Ana starts giggling again.

"Why are you laughing, Ana? This is serious."

Ana, through her giggling fit, says, "Well, it worked didn't it?"

"What worked?"

"Oh come on Christian."

Christian's face turns contemplative for a few seconds and then back to grimacing when he realizes what Ana's talking about. "So you did all that just to get me to come out?"

Ana, still giggling, shakes her head in the affirmative.

Christian's hardened exterior relaxes at this revelation while inside he feels his heart pick up a little bit of speed. "You missed me didn't you?"

Ana, who has finally stopped laughing, blushes and looks down again nodding her head in the affirmative. Christian, deciding that the day had been long enough for both of them takes pity on her and simply states. "Me too. C'mon. Let's get you home."

Ana opens her mouth to say sometimes but thinks better of it and takes Christian's arm, making their way out the back exit of the club. Christian opens the door and immediately what seems like hundreds of flash bulbs blind them. Christian looks at Ana with a look that can only be described as "oh shit" while Ana looks back at him wordlessly questioning what they should do. Christian is about to turn around and take Ana back into the club but he hears a horn beep loudly to his left, turns his head in its direction and sees Taylor attempting to create a passageway with his car. Christian, still holding Ana's hand, pulls her in that direction and is able to make it to the car with some effort.

He lets Ana in first and ignores the paparazzi's incessant questioning about Ana and his relationship. Once he gets into the car he lets out the breath he's been holding and screams, "Fuck! Taylor, what the fuck? A little warning next time would be nice. Shit, we are going to be plastered all over the internet." Taylor remains silent knowing that nothing he says will abate his boss' wrath.

Ana, meanwhile, positions her head on Christian's shoulder and closes her eyes, seemingly unaffected by Christian's outburst. Christian is about to demand a response from Taylor when he feels Ana lay her hand on his chest and silently mutter, "There are worse things in the world than TMZ showing you leaving a club holding the hand of a hottie." Christian smirks looking down at Ana.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Steele. And who are you talking about, me or you?"

"Don't flatter yourself Grey."

And just like that Christian feels the tension leave his body. He laughs to himself, unbelieving that he is about to leave Taylor off the hook. "Taylor, Ms. Steele's hotel. And you owe her a thank you." Taylor looks into the rear view with a smirk and nods. "Thank you, Ms. Steele."

"Anytime you need me to calm this asshole down you give me a call Taylor."

Christian looks down at Ana annoyed that she's using her nickname for him. "Next time this asshole will leave your ass at the club to fight off all the creeps on your own."

"No you won't," Ana replies with confidence. Taylor looks in the rear view mirror again at Christian and smirks.

"You're right. I won't," Christian responds quietly and moves his arm around Ana so that she's laying on his chest. "Go to sleep, Ana. I'll wake you up when we get to your place."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm not sure anyone is still reading this story but if you decide to I think you'll be happy with this chapter. My apologies. I am going to try to finish this story. Can't make any promises on when the next update will be but I'm trying.

Last time (forever ago) A got drunk, flirted and drunk dialed C. C showed up and played knight in shining armor and was taking a still flirting A home.

Chapter 9

They arrive at Ana's hotel and Christian tries to wake her but she's dead to the world. He manages to get her out of the car and standing in a semi-conscious state.

"Ana, wake up or I'm going to throw water on you. You need to be able to walk a little bit here."

"I'm so sleepy, Christian."

"I know. Where's your key card? And what's your room number?"

"Purse. Presidential suite."

He manages to get the key and get Ana to the elevator. Once in the elevator, however, she puts her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder again. Thinking that they probably won't run into anyone once they get to her floor he decides to just carry her the rest of the way. He gets her into her suite, finds the bedroom and lays her down in her bed. She immediately rolls over onto her stomach. Christian just laughs to himself, takes off her shoes and tries to wake her so she can get changed but he quickly realizes that she's dead to the world. Christian contemplates whether he should leave her as she seems fine but he worries that she will wake up and be sick. He sends Taylor a text telling him he's going to camp out the sofa just in case Ana becomes ill during the night.

As he turns to walk out of the room he knocks a piece of paper off the night stand. He picks it up intending to put it back but notices the name "Grey" on it. His curiosity gets the better of him and he reads the note.

 _It's time Grey takes care of business. And by business I mean you, Steele. But if he won't, meet BOB. He's always ready and willing. Don't know how you've survived this long without one of these. Enjoy! Love, K ;)_

Christian rereads the note, which briefly renders him confused; but then he realizes what the note is about and guesses the K must mean Kate. His first thought is that Kate really is just like Elliot and he can't believe how perfectly matched they are. But then he looks around and sees a box on the nightstand from which the paper fell. He's tempted to look inside but decides against it feeling fairly certain he knows what is in the box and not wanting to snoop around Ana's room. He walks out to the living room area and starts to think about the night – Ana's flirting, telling him she missed him and him acknowledging the fact as well, and now knowing that Ana is definitely talking to Kate about him. He wonders what she must have said to Kate for her to buy Ana a vibrator. He's also wondering if Ana used it. He can't believe how all it took was a few drinks for Ana to really let her guard down. He wonders, though, if when she has a clearer head in the morning the walls will go back up. He wants to be excited because it seems that he and Ana are finally on the same page but he is trying to be cautious because he is really unsure how Ana will act once she's sober.

Ana opens her eyes wearily, groaning as the light hits them. She immediately takes note of her pounding head and the night before starts to flash through her brain. Club, dancing, Christian showing up. Christian taking her out of the club. That's about as far as she gets. She hopes that as she wakes the rest of the night comes back to her. She wonders if Christian took her home or just left her with Sawyer. She gets her answer when she rolls over and on the nightstand sees a glass of water, a piece of paper and what she assumes are two Advil. Knowing that Sawyer would not have left her a note or medicine she thinks it could only be from one person. She pulls herself up in bed and downs the Advil. Her face flushes in embarrassment as she reads the note.

 _Miss Steele,_

 _I hope you had a beneficial sleep. Though I think you are going to need these Advil when you wake. I planned on staying long enough to see your adorable bed head but unfortunately had to run out to a meeting. Please give BOB my best. I'm thrilled to know that you have someone to keep you company on this long road trip. See you at the show._

 _Your shithead_

"Oh shit," Ana mutters to herself wondering how she's going to explain this one away. She looks around the room and sees the box. She feels anger rising in her chest thinking that Christian violated her privacy by opening the box. But then she remembers Kate's note and she pulls herself out of bed to look for it. Not finding it she looks at Christian's note which is still in her hand and turns it over realizing that he wrote his note on the back of Kate's. Ana puts her head down, mortified that Christian saw what Kate bought and knowing that he likely will ask her and tease her more about it.

Ana can't believe she doesn't have any memory of Christian taking her home. She can call Sawyer to find out but she's not sure what she did so she doesn't want to be chastised by him before she's woken up and got a handle on her headache. She grabs her phone to see if that offers any clues and sees that she has 50 text messages. This can't be good she thinks to herself. She scrolls down and sees the majority are from Kate but there are also texts from her dad, mom, Christian, her manager and countless others. Knowing that this means she must have made the news she decides to forego the texts and just googles her name.

Ana's eyes widen and she sees photo upon photo of she and Christian holding hands, Christian with his arm around her waist seemingly pulling her from the dance floor at the club with someone taking a swing at Sawyer in the background, her arms around Christian's neck with her shoulder buried in the crook of his neck, and then the one that really has Ana taken aback, Christian with Ana's hands pinned above her head with one hand and the other on her waist looking intently into each other's eyes. It's quite dark and grainy and taken from the side so Ana can't see their eyes, but the moment and the rest of the night comes rushing back to her. Ana remembers it all the flirting and teasing, thinking Christian was going to kiss her, the paparazzi, Christian carrying her to her room. She sends up a thankful prayer that no one got a picture of that. The more she thinks about the night though she realizes that as far as she knows nothing actually happened with Christian but thinking that he surely must know how she feels now, she can't fathom how it's possible. Ana sighs and wonders whether he is going to hold that one rejection against her forever.

Ana knows that she should call her parents and manager and Christian but she can't bear to deal with any of them at the moment. Her parents are probably wondering what happened to their daughter who never loses control in public. Ana laughs thinking how if she told them the truth it would be because of how crazy and sexually frustrated a certain touring partner is making her. She figures Christian is probably pissed because they have fueled the rumors of a relationship, which Ana finds hysterical because they haven't even kissed. Rather than deal with the fallout Ana decides the only thing for her to do is text Sawyer so he knows she's alive and go back to sleep and hope that her headache goes away before the show later that night. Eventually she will have to face the world but she's hoping that if she gets close to the time of the show she can avoid it altogether.

Meanwhile, Christian has been on the phone all morning with every person under the sun trying to deal with the media. He's given his general "no comment" or just ignored the questions for the most part. He thought about issuing a stronger denial of the relationship because it actually would be the truth but a small part of him is hopeful that Ana's drunken revelations will eventually come to fruition and he had a nagging feeling that if he did deny a relationship she would be hurt. Even though he is pretty pissed right now that she put them in this situation and isn't around to deal with the fallout. He knows she's awake because he checked with Sawyer and he said that Ana had texted him only to say she was alive. So here he is dealing with the mess that she created and she is not even responding to his messages or calls.

A few hours later Ana is mostly over her hangover, showered and ready to get to the arena for the last show before Christmas. She successfully avoided everyone except Sawyer all day. After she texted him he tried bringing up the shitstorm that her manager and likely Christian were dealing with but she shut him down. Ana knows he's going to give it to her later but she decided that she was going to take advantage of the fact that she writes his paychecks so he was going to have to listen.

While she was in shower she thought more about the whole Christian situation and he reading her note and it just annoyed her more. She came up with a plan for dealing with him and hopes that it doesn't backfire. But she is in a "don't mess with me mode" so she has reached the point where she doesn't care. She's going to need it when she sees Christian later for sure.

She tells Sawyer she's ready to go and he's able to sneak her out of the hotel without incident. The paparazzi are everywhere but Sawyer was able to at least get her in the car without anyone getting to her. The moment they pull out though it's like they were ready and are all over her car. She can hear them yelling questions at her, "Ana, are you in a relationship with Christian Grey?" "Did he stay over last night?" "Is Christian your boyfriend or are you friends with benefits?" "How big is he?" Ana raises her eyes at that one and the audacity of some of these people. She doesn't know how but Sawyer manages to get them out of there only to encounter more at the arena. Luckily there is an underground secure garage that they could park in without having to deal with them further.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Taylor?"

"Miss Steele has arrived."

"Is there a reason I need to know that Taylor?"

"I thought you would want to address the media issue with her before the show."

"Well, Taylor, Miss Steele avoided me all day when it was time to fucking deal with the media. So I will be damned if I am going to go running to her for her input when she seemed to not give a damn about me or what she caused all fucking day."

Christian was obviously and with reason still reeling from the fact that Ana flirted up a storm with him yesterday, practically begged him to come to the club where he saved her ass and then proceeded to ignore him for the last 18 hours. Yes, he was pissed and he was going to make sure she knew it.

Meanwhile, Ana, dressed and ready to go on, hadn't heard from Christian or her dad for the pre-show ritual. She asked Sawyer if Christian was around and he said that he was and nothing more. So it became clear to her that everyone, including Sawyer, were pissed at her. She realized she had a lot of groveling to do so she decided to at least get a start. She didn't want to go on stage stressed out. She decided to just rip the bandaid off and text Christian.

"I'm sorry."

Christian sees her text and is further infuriated at the fact that that was all she said. Then he sees that she is typing.

"I'm sorry for everything Christian. I woke up this morning and didn't remember most of the night. I was first embarrassed by the fact that you saw Kate's note about BOB and then when I started to piece together the rest of the night I was embarrassed by everything else. I saw the pap pictures and just couldn't deal with it. If it makes you feel any better I haven't responded to anyone else's texts either. I haven't even read them. Not my dad, not Kate. Sawyer is giving me the cold shoulder too. I suck. I know. I shouldn't have left you to deal with this alone. I will make it up to you. I promise."

Christian thinks about whether he should just leave her hanging like she did to him all day. He knows he should but he can't because despite everything he still cares just enough to not let her go on stage thinking everyone is mad at her. So he responds:

"I'm still pissed. But ok. We can talk about it later. Have a good show."

Ana feels the coldness in his text but takes some comfort in the fact that he responded. She is just about to reach out to her dad when she gets the call to go on. So she sends him a quick "I'm sorry" promising to call him later.

Ana is able to put the events of the night before and the day behind her for the most part as she takes the stage. The only indication that something is awry are the small glances she keeps giving to stage right to see if Christian is watching her. She never acknowledges him or lets him know that she sees him there but she always gets butterflies every time she sees him watching her. It is just another part of their routine that always brings her some comfort during the shows. He usually arrives about a quarter of a way through her set and he stays until she has about 5 songs to go. She's about halfway through and he still isn't there and so she thinks that he must really not be happy with her. She understands why he would be upset that she wasn't responding to him all day but she's frustrated with him too. She flirts with him but it still seems to her that he's still punishing her for that one time she rejected him and for which she apologized. She knows he knows she wants him but she can't figure out why he still hasn't made another move. She had decided while she was in the shower to sing a song for him but she planned to do it when she saw him to the side of the stage at the usual time. She decides she's going to sing it anyway and if he doesn't get the message, then likely nothing will at this point.

She only has a few more songs to go so she thinks it's time to let her frustrations out so she begins to introduce her next song to the crowd as their cheers from her previous die down.

"So tonight, since you guys have been so amazing, I've decided to do something a little different. Something I don't normally do." The crowd began to cheer again and Ana smiled thinking to herself that she could seriously say anything and they would probably cheer.

"As I'm sure many of you saw, I was featured in the tabloids today. And that's not normally my style but sometimes a girl has to have a little fun, right?" The energy of the crowd was electric. She knew people were going to flip. She was starting to question whether she should be doing it but she was so annoyed at this point that she didn't care. "So anyway, I spent the day ignoring every call from all my family, friends, managers, agents who were going to get on me about it and I decided to give my fans something different for always being there for me.

So I'm going to sing a cover, which I rarely do, but I thought about this song while I was in the shower today. And then I heard it on the radio on the way over here today. So it seems like fate. Something or someone is telling me that I should be singing this song today. And you know when sometimes a song or even a line from a song just speaks to you or just sums up what you are feeling. Well that was me today. So here goes, one of my favorite songs from the very talented Thompson Square."'

The audience starting cheering, possibly louder than Ana has ever heard them cheer, and Ana just let go…

 _We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move_

 _Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

 _Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

Ana was so into the song and blown away by the audience's response and thinking she needed to do covers more often, that she didn't realize that Christian made his way to stage right and heard everything she said. He thought about not going out to watch Ana but he couldn't do it. He knew that she always looked forward to him watching her. She never looked his way but he never missed the small, shy smile she would give. He liked to think it was for him. He was pretty sure it was. So even though he missed most of her set he didn't have the heart to totally avoid her. But now he felt that she had put him on the spot. He wasn't sure if she knew he was watching.

Was she really calling him out? He couldn't help but think to himself. He just stood there staring. Taylor who was also watching said, "Well, are you?"

Looking at Taylor with confusion on his face responded, "Am I what?"

"Christian, if you don't get out there and do it someone else will and you heard the lady, you're gonna miss your shot."

Christian tried swallowing the lump that was lodged in his throat. "Now? You think I should just go out there now? Haven't we given the tabloids enough to talk about for today?"

"So what's one more thing?"

Christian is never nervous to go on stage but his whole body started to shake. He knows there is a chance he is misreading the whole thing and going out on stage will just piss Ana off but she has been pissing him off all day so he figures it doesn't matter at this point. Thinking that he never imagined their first kiss would be on a stage in front of tens of thousands of people, he realizes that if he's going to do it he needs to do it right. So he waits.

 _It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand_

Now was the time. He starts walking onto the stage. Ana is on the opposite side of the stage and facing the crowd to the side. But as he starts walking out the crowd starts to cheer like crazy. Ana, visibly confused just kept singing.

 _So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee_

Then she turns around and sees Christian is only steps away from her. She can't quite figure out what is going on so she just keeps singing but as she does her eyes widen in recognition of what she hopes is about to happen.

 _And you smiled and said to me  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

As she sings the words Christian reaches her, takes her face in his hands and kisses her as if it's his first and last. The noise in the arena is now deafening but Ana and Christian are too lost in the kiss to even notice. Ana opens her mouth letting Christian in, relishing the feeling of his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth. She hopes to remember this moment always. Tomorrow they would deal with the implications of the publicity of their relationship but Ana no longer cares. She knows there is something special between them. She feels it. She never knew that she would trust again but somehow she trusts Christian.

She waited for this moment for what feels like an eternity. It finally happened and she couldn't wait to see where it would go. After the first time she met Christian she never imagined that she and Christian would even become friends and now she can't imagine a life without him. Her deep feelings for him make Ana nervous. He's a friend, confidante and now more. She hopes for much more and by the way Christian is kissing her she now knows that they are on the same page.

When they finally come up for air Ana and Christian turn towards the crowd and Christian is now holding Ana's hand and looking at her with a magnificent smile on his face. Ana's smile matches Christian's who mouths "finally" to her and she just laughs and nods her head. Christian then winks at her, kisses her on the cheek, waves to the crowd and makes his way off the stage. Ana, still flustered after everything that just happened, watches Christian leave, regains her composure and puts the mike back up to her mouth.

"Well, I guess that worked."

The audience goes wild once again. Ana laughs and looks at her band, shrugs and says, "Now, where were we. Let's get back to some music."


End file.
